Falling Into You
by Taraneh Rose
Summary: Hans/OC. Holly has a sister, a New York detective who upon graduation from the academy was traveling the world. On her way from Germany to L.A., She's seated next to a handsome Stranger. where they meet again later at Nakatomi Tower. Will the attraction save her or destroy her.
1. From Germany with Love

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

 **Chapter one: From Germany with Love.**

Abigail Gennero sat in First Class on a Flight from Germany to the US. Abigail was on her way to Las Angeles, California to see her Sister, Holly and Holly's Family. The last time Abigail had seen her sister was when John Jr., her nephew was born that was about 4 years ago. Now, she was cutting her Vacation to Europe short all because Holly was worried her Husband, John wouldn't show up. "Abby, please come spend Christmas with us, It's been so long since you've seen Lucy or Little John they want to see their Aunt; besides I need you especially if John doesn't show up." Holly had pleaded over the phone. Abby wished she had never picked up the phone, because she wouldn't have been guilt tripped into flying back to the U.S. to spend Christmas with her sister's family. The fact that half of first class was filled with German men didn't help nor the fact that she was seated among them. She was thankful that the man sitting next to her didn't look at her like the rest of them.

The man sitting next to her was a tall man with light brown hair, a neatly trimmed beard, and Hazel eyes he wore a black John Philips suit. He had glanced at Abigail, but didn't stare for long. Abigail had to admit he was a handsome man. For the first hour of the flight she was left alone, but as soon as she had finished the rest of her novel she had been reading she found the man sitting next to her was staring at her. She looked at him then looked away, watching him from the corner of her eyes. "Can I help you?" She asked him after a few minutes. "No, I was just amused that a woman like you would be reading a book like that." The man smiled. Abby's heart skipped a beat, "And what do you mean by that?" she asked looking away from him and turning her nose up at him. "Nothing, I've never seen a woman read books about politics, law, and power." The man said. Abigail lowered her head and turned to look at the man. "Abigail." She said holding out her hand to him. "Hans." He smiled and took her hand and bringing it up to his lips laying a kiss on it instead of shaking it.

Abigail blushed lightly, "So Abigail, why are you heading to the states?" Hans asked keeping the conversation light and friendly. "Personal business." Abigail told him with a sigh. "Personal business like what?" Hans probed. "Nothing more than my family wanting me home for Christmas instead of exploring Europe." Abigail groaned. "What about you Hans? Are you going to the states for business or pleasure?" Abigail questioned. "Business." Hans stated plainly. "And what do you do for a living?" Abby was curious as to what this man did he looked professional, but there was this dangerous air about him. Hans took a sip of brandy that the flight attendant had brought him while Abigail had been reading her book; he contemplated what to tell her. "My business is nothing special." Hans said softly. "And what about you what does a woman like you do for a living?" Hans asked deciding to turn the conversation topic to her. "I work for the government; it's boring really nothing that exciting." Abigail said nonchalantly. "So where is your boyfriend? Is he meeting you in L.A.?" Hans asked after a few moments of silence. "Oh, no I don't have a boyfriend." Abby told him. "What about you where is your girlfriend?" Abigail asked Hans. "The same as you, nonexistent." Hans informed Abigail. The rest of the flight Abigail and Hans continued talking, neither one of them giving up too much information. The only time they were separated was when the plane stopped in New York to refuel. "Well Hans, I believe if we should ever meet again and still be single then we should go out on a date." Abigail told the man she had just met. "Perhaps, Abigail, perhaps." Hans said as the plane touched down in L.A. Abigail grabbed her baggage and headed out to catch a cab, and then it was off to Holly's house.

Abigail had arrived at her sister's December 23; the house was decked out in Christmas ornaments and holly. Popcorn was strung around the tree, and presents were scattered below it. For a moment Abby recalled the past every day when Abby and Holly woke up they'd run to the Christmas tree and shake their present to try and guess what their parents had gotten them. Abby wondered if Lucy and John Jr. did the same or if Holly had taught them patience. "So what do you think?" Holly asked her sister. "It looks a lot like home." Abby sighed before hugging her sister tightly. "Where are the munchkins?" Abby asked after ten minutes while pulling away from her sister. "Paulina took them out Christmas shopping they wanted to get me a gift." Holly laughed. The sisters caught up and Abigail told Holly of Hans, the man she had met on her flight. It was like they were teenagers again.

"Oh, my job's having a Christmas party tomorrow. My boss would like to meet you and John." Holly told her sister. "Well, since I'm here I guess I have no choice, but to go." Abby joked with Holly. The rest of the night went about the same way. The next morning Abby went Christmas shopping and shopping for a dress to wear to the party. Since Holly had to work, she was just going to stay at the office and work until the party, So Abby would have to take a cab there. Abigail unlike Holly had straight hair, so she wore her hair up in a bun with a few strands of hair hanging down in her face; she wore a black sparkly dress. The top layer of the skirt was made of sheer while the bottom was polyester. The bottom layer of the skirt went to her knees hiding her pistol and it's holder in her thigh. The top layer went a little bit past her knees in the front and hung about mid-calf or lower in the back. The torso part was a halter sporting a bunched style. She left the house at 5:00pm to get to the party, she arrived around six, and she checked in at the front desk then headed up to the thirtieth floor where she found the party had already commenced. Abigail entered the crowd of partiers and began looking for her sister. "Hey Sweetie, who are you I've never seen you before?" A man asked taking hold of Abby's arm. She looked the man up and down he was in a suit like every other man here, he had brown hair, and brown eyes. "That's because it's my first time here now if you'll excuse me I'm looking for my sister." Abigail said and swatted the man's hand off of her arm. "I'm Harry… Harry Ellis." He said following her. "Abigail, Abigail Gennero." She said still looking for Holly.

"Gennero, that means you're related to Holly then." Ellis said. "If you want I can show you where her office is?" Ellis offered. "That would be most kind of you." Abigail said and followed Harry through the crowd to Holly's office. Holly was just hanging up the phone when Harry knocked on the door frame. "Holly, I found someone that was looking for you." Ellis said pointing back to Abigail. "Abby, you're here sooner than I thought." Holly said standing up and rescuing her sister from Ellis. "Thank you, Mr. Ellis." Abigail said before being pulled away by Holly. Abby followed Holly around while she finished her work she was determined to get done. "Come on Holly, its Christmas eve. You guilt tripped me into coming home and all you're going to do is work." Abigail groaned. "You still sound like a teenager, waiting to be the life of the party, what are you afraid you're going to miss the excitement?" Holly laughed at her younger sister. When they arrived back to Holly's office, Ellis, John and an Asian man stood waiting. "John…" Holly began surprised to see her husband, "Have you met everyone?" She asked placing papers on a desk close to the door. "We've been sticking him with spears. Of course he has." The Asian man chuckled. "She was made for the business." He added with a serious note. "Tough as Nails." Holly approached John and kissed him on the cheek. "I was hoping you made that flight." Holly said. It sounded as if she wanted to cry, Abigail stood in the door way watching the scene unfold.

"Show him the watch." Ellis demanded ruining the perfect moment of two lovers being reunited. "Later." Holly told him with a bit of bite to it. "Go on. Show him. What are you embarrassed? It's just a small token of appreciation for all of her hard work. It's a Rolex." Ellis said trying to look suave and irresistible. "I'm sure I'll see it later." John said softly. "Is there a place where I can wash up?" John asked changing the subject. "Sure." Holly sighed. "Abby." John greeted as he followed Holly from her office. Abigail nodded and gave John a quick peck on the cheek as he passed by. "Hi, I'm Abigail. Holly's sister." She said introducing herself to the Asian man. "Joe Takagi, Holly's boss." He smiled and shook her hand. "So, Holly tells me that you're a detective." Takagi said ushering Abigail away from Holly's office and away from Ellis. "Sort of, I'm not completely a detective yet." Abigail informed him. Abigail talked with Mr. Takagi for a few moments before wandering off. She found her way up to the thirty-fourth floor she was looking over the models when she heard the door open she ducked away behind a pillar and watched a dark skinned man walk into the conference room, she watched him from behind the pillar and saw him sit down and open a section of the table to a small computer. She relaxed figuring he worked at Nakatomi and he was just coming up to work on something in peace and quiet.


	2. Not a Hostage, You're Much More

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter two, it's a little longer and follows to movie closer. I hope you like it. Again this is for fun.

 **Chapter Two: Not a Hostage, You're Much More.**

So she turned her attention out the window having grown bored with the models in the room. She looked out over L.A. and wondered why her sister liked it here; she was so use to New York that L.A. didn't seem to impress her too much. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a chime and the elevator doors opening, she ducked back behind the pillar listening. "Rumor has it Arafat buys his there." Abigail heard a familiar voice say. She peeked out from behind the pillar and saw Hans, Takagi and two tall blonde men with machine guns. She quickly hid behind the pillar again her heart racing, she covered her mouth with her left hand as she went to gasp then slowly with her right hand she reached down to her leg holster.

She listened as they walked through the room, Hans humming Beethoven's ode to Joy. "And when Alexander saw the breadth of his domain, he wept, for there were no more worlds to conquer." Hans paused, "Benefits of a classical education. Oh, that's beautiful. I always enjoyed making models…when I was a boy. The exactness, the attention to every conceivable detail. It's beautiful." Hans informed Takagi. "Is this what this is all about? Our project in Indonesia? Contrary to what you people may think, we're going to develop that region, not exploit it." Takagi told Hans. "I believe you. I read the article in Forbes." Hans said before chuckling. "Mr. Takagi, I could talk about industrialization and men's fashions all day, but I'm afraid work must intrude, and my associate Theo here has some questions for you. Sort of fill-in-the-blanks questions, actually." Hans said ushering Mr. Takagi into the conference room where Theo sat waiting patiently.

The voices were then muffled by the doors, but Abigail could still see them, then out of the corner of her eye she saw something move she glanced left and saw John moving from table to table, his pistol in his hand ready to be used. Slowly, Abigail started inching closer her eyes shifting between her brother-in-law and the conference room. Then it happened a gun shot went off, Abby gasped at the sight of the blood covering the glass doors and John jumped hitting his head on the display table he was under. Abby quickly hid under one of the display tables as John hurried off, she had heard the door open and heard the rushed footsteps. She didn't move until she felt cold metal against her temple. She looked up to see a man in a grey sweat suit with short blonde hair in a bowl cut and large black glasses. He motioned her to stand up she silently obeyed.

When she turned to face Hans she took note of the surprise on his face. "Ms. Gennero, a pleasure to see you again." Hans smiled as she was ushered over to him. "Hans… Why?" Abby asked looking at the blood stained door. "For Money Abigail all for the money." Hans told her. "So you weren't lying your business is nothing special, you're just a thief a common thief." Abigail hissed as Hans ordered his men about. "I'm an exceptional thief Abigail, and I now hold your life in my hands." Hans said grasping her arm. "Now you can break those codes?" Hans asked the man who Abigail had first seen enter the room. "You didn't bring me along for my charming personality." Was the reply.

As the Blondes went about their work, Hans dragged Abigail alongside him while following Theo to the vault. Abigale thought about what to do she wasn't so much afraid of these men or death, but she had been taken by surprise because she had actually thought about Hans as a romantic figure in her life. Now she was caught between whether to pull her pistol on him now or later. Right now, she was alone with him, Theo and another man. Two had weapons, she was one person. She didn't pay attention to what Theo was saying she was too lost in thought about what she should do. She didn't realize Hans was leaving until she was being pushed to follow him.

"We've got a fire alarm." A voice said over the talkie. "Call 911, give them the name and badge number and cancel the alarm...then disable the system.." Hans told one of his men over the talkie. Hans took a second to think he stopped walking looked at the Blonde guy who had found Abby then continued on. "Eddie, on what floor did the alarm go off?" Hans asked. "The 32nd floor." Came Eddie's reply. "Tony, go check it out." Hans ordered. Abby smiled inwardly to herself, John was taking these guys on, and Abby would have to join in on the fun, too bad for her she was visible to them. John was still an unknown. The man with the gun started pushing Abigale towards the crowd where the rest of hostages were gathered. "Oh, no you're coming with me Miss. Gennero." Hans said while grabbing her arm and pulling her towards Holly's office. Hans led her to the couch and pushed her down onto it. "Wait, right here I'm going to inform your co-workers of the death of your boss. Then we shall begin our date." Hans chuckled. "Go to hell." Abby growled. Hans smiled at her and patted her face twice, "I don't want to hurt you Abby." He warned as he left the office and informed Heinrich to watch her.

"I wanted this to be professional, efficient, adult, cooperative. Not a lot to ask. Alas, your Mr. Takagi did not see it that way, so he won't be joining us for the rest of his life." There was a quite murmur sweeping over the crowd Abby watched Holly's reaction and she felt for her sister. "So we can go anyway you want it. You can walk out or be carried out, but have no illusions we are in charge. So decide now each of you." Hans informed them. Just as Hans was telling them that they have left nothing to chance the elevator beeped and a woman screamed. There was a bit of a commotion, but Abby didn't find out what about until Hans re-entered the office. Hans rushed to Abby and sat beside her, grabbing her arms tightly. "Who is missing?" He asked. "I don't know what you're talking about." Abby lied playing the role Hans had inadvertently created for her. She would play her sister, with a hint of naiveté's.

"Tony was killed, is there a missing guard, or partier?" Hans asked shaking her. "As far as I know everyone had been accounted for, perhaps someone that came with you has decided they don't want to be a thief any longer." Abby tried planting a seed of doubt in Hans head. This rose Hans suspicion, He looked to the pictures in the back of the office. "You don't work here do you?" Hans asked. Abby didn't answer she knew she was caught, "What do you really do for work Abigail?" Hans looked over her. "I'm a New York City detective." Abby informed him. Hans held out his hand to her. "If you have a gun on you I'd hand it over now." Hans demanded. "Do you think I could hide a gun in this dress?" Abby asked, hoping he'd leave it be.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I searched you." Hans said and began searching her. He squeezed her breast and made sure to feel every inch of her body, Abby kept her legs closed shut her gun was stuck between her legs. As Hans hands slid down her hip she prayed that he'd stop, but he didn't he continued on. His fingers played with the edge of the holster. "And what is this?" He asked looking her in the eyes. "A garter belt." Abby tried. "Then it is something I'd like to have as a souvenir." Hans smiled. "Then allow me to give it to you." Abby said trying to turn her body from him. If she could get her gun out then she'd stand a chance. "I'd rather get it for myself." Hans said grabbing her knees and pulling her legs open. Hans reached up and pulled the holster down her left leg. "That's some garter belt complete with a .45." Hans stopped Abby from going after her gun. "I warned you, Abby I don't want to hurt you." Hans reminded her before Karl entered the office.

Hans' attention immediately shifted back to work and informed Karl of what had happened. Karl went after Abby demanding she tell him who killed his brother. "Karl, calm yourself whoever killed Tony will pay. Miss. Gennero is to remain unharmed; she will be our insurance plan." Hans informed Karl. After sometime had passed and Karl had calmed down a bit, Hans had asked some of the other men to join them. They were talking when the talkie came to life with John's voice calling for help. He sent Karl and the other two up to the roof after John.

John had, had a great idea, but Hans had planned on listening to the police dispatch. When it was left to only them in the office, "I'm going to ask you once more Abigail; do you know who this man is?" Hans asked as he waited to hear back from Karl, or Fritz. "I have no idea, who he is." Abby lied. Hans looked over her, he knew she was hiding something, but he wasn't sure exactly what she was hiding. "Who are you here with Abigail?" He asked after a moment's thought. He recalled her saying something about a sister. He looked to the name on the door and then to the pictures behind him as a smirk had spread over his face. "I see you are trying to protect your sister, just tell me what I want to know Abigail and I promise you she will be safe." Hans said standing and moving towards her.

"If you harm her at all, Hans you are asking for a world of pain." Abby threatened. "You're not in much of a position to make threats Abigail." Hans warned as he sat down next to her. Abby ignored him and listened to john on the talkie, she jumped when she heard the shots over it. Hans chuckled and ran a hand down the side of her face. Abigale furrowed her brow, "A bit jumpy for a cop." Hans teased. "I'm use to different circumstances, where I'm dressed more comfortably and not a hostage." Abby snapped. "No, Abigale you're not a hostage, you're much more." Hans growled huskily while turning her face to his and claiming her lips. Abby placed her hands on his shoulders and tried to pry him off of her. "Don't fight me Abigale." Hans said as he broke the kiss. Abby raised a hand to smack him, but he had easily caught it. "This will be your last warning Abigale, if you continue to fight me I will have to use force." Hans said, before standing and dropping her wrist. "I don't care what you do to me Hans; I'll never stop fighting you." Abby growled while standing up.


	3. Welcome to the Party (Rated: MA)

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter three, if you'd like longer chapters please let me know also if you're enjoying the fan-fic. Also I'm rating this chapter MA, for explicit scene just to be safe. Again if you don't like it you don't have to read it.

 **Chapter Three: Welcome to the Party.**

They stood there glaring at each other for a few seconds before Hans raised his hand and smacked her across the face, the force with which it was done wasn't that hard nor was it gentle. It was to serve as a warning and had only made her stumble. She was looking at the ground now her face still turned to the side in which it was smacked. "I'm being patient with you Abigale; anyone else in your position would be dead." Hans said as he went to caress the cheek he had struck. Before Hans even touched her, her head snapped forward and she glared at him with fierce eyes. "Don't touch me." She spat at him. "You'll have to kill me if you want me to stop fighting." Abigail's eyes blazed with anger she hated to say it, but she was angrier with herself than Hans. She hated that she had fallen so easily for him and that when he had claimed her lips her first instinct was to surrender to him not fight, she couldn't allow herself to surrender she wouldn't.

"Unfortunately, for you I want you alive. You'll come to find Abigail that I always get what I want." Hans hissed while placing a hand on the back of her neck. "You'll stop fighting me right now or I'll have to break that pride of yours, and trust me I'm not above stooping to any level to achieve what I want." To prove his point her placed his hand under her skirt and rubbed his fingers over her lower region through the underwear he could feel her heat. He also felt her body go stiff, she had been used to being hit and even shot at, but to be threatened to be raped that had never happened and she wasn't sure how to handle it. She was glad her back was to the glass wall, for she was sure if Holly saw where his hand was Holly would have lost it and not to mention Abigail would have been thoroughly embarrassed not that she wasn't already, but only Hans and herself knew where his hand was. "Shall we turn and give them a show?" Hans asked with a smirk. He knew the moment she had stiffened he had found his leverage over her. "Please," She begged as her hands gripped his wrist tightly as she tried to keep her legs how they were before he had touched her downstairs. As he spoke he continued to run his fingers over her. Finding the edge of her underwear he pushed it aside with well-practiced ease and slid a finger into her folds.

Abigail gasped as he worked her body against her. "You are wet Abigail" Hans chuckled. "Please Hans." Abigail begged tears began running down her face. Hans stopped his ministrations and fixed her underwear, "You'll kiss me as if your very life depended upon it because it very well could." Hans ordered her as he wiped the tears from her face. Abigail nodded and moved into his arms and kissed him she followed his lead and simply let her body take over her mind was dull; the threat of rape and of fingering her for all to see had defeated her. He broke the kiss as he heard his men over the talkie. Leaving her he went to yell at his men. "Lock him in and get back here I can't have the police hearing gun shots." Hans growled. He watched Abigail take a seat and place her head in her hands. She was shaking, but trying to keep it together, he noticed a few of the other hostages eyeing her some with disgust and a few well really one with concern he figure this woman was her sister. Hans smiled to himself at least something was going his way.

Sighing he moved to the window to see if a squad car had been sent thanks to their mystery guest. Sure enough a car was pulling up the roundabout drive. "Eddie," Hans called to him over the talkie. "I was wondering when you'd be calling." Eddie said keeping his eyes on the black and white. "Let him in." Hans ordered. Abigail was torn between joining him at the window to see what was going on and staying planted on the couch far from or as far as she was allowed. "May I join the rest of the hostages; I can't be of much use right now?" Abigail asked watching him. "No." was all he simply said not turning away from the window at all. Abigail's curiosity got the better of her, she crossed the office and joined him at the window in time to see the black and white begin pulling away before she heard gun shots and a body was tossed from somewhere down onto the car and more shots.

Instantly, Abby prayed that the body wasn't John, but she also hoped that John wasn't the one shooting up a fellow officer, New York or not he was still a cop. Abigail was watching the scene hoping that if she watched long enough she'd know if John was ok. Hans had turned his attention to her after the body had hit the car, as she tensed and gasped. Her blue eyes wide and her lips slightly parted. He wished that she didn't have to see this side of him, but they were thrown together so quickly after meeting that he couldn't afford to show her his other side right now he had a job to do and he wouldn't take any chance of showing his softer side at this moment. Karl, Fritz and Franco rushed into the office as police sirens and lights could be heard and seen. "Everyone please silence, calm your selves. This is a minor inconvenience nothing more. All of you stay to your posts! We knew that police action was inevitable; in fact, it's necessary. So let them start their feeble efforts; until then, stay calm. We have the hostages remember. We are in charge." Hans recited.

Just then Hans' cb radio crackles, Hans rushed to it "I thought I told all of you, I want radio silence until further.." He began angrily before being cut off. "Ooooh, I'm very sorry Hans. I didn't get that message. Maybe you should've put it on the bulletin board. I figured since I've waxed Tony and Marco and his friend here, I figured you and Karl and Franco might be a little lonely, so I wanted to give you a call." John said over the cb. Abigail smiled happy he was still alive. "How does he know so much about th…" Karl asked before Hans silenced him. "That's very kind of you. I assume you are our mysterious party crasher. You are most troublesome, for a security guard." Hans said calmly. Hans turned to look at Abigail now seeing if she recognized the voice of this man. "Eeeh! Sorry Hans, wrong guess. Would you like to go for Double Jeopardy where the scores can really change?" John's sense of humor never ceased to amaze Abigail she stifled a laugh at this.

Hans glared at her before speaking into the cb again. "Who are you then?" He asked. "Just a fly in the ointment, Hans. The monkey in the wrench. The pain in the ass." John said causing Abigail to smirk. Hans turned off his radio turning to Karl, "Check on the others… don't use the radios. See if he's lying about Marco and find out who else is missing." Hans ordered before turning his radio back on. "Mr. Mystery Guest? Are you still there?" Hans questioned. "Yeah, I'm still here. Unless you wanna open the front door for me." John answered. "Uh, no, I'm afraid not. But, you have me at a loss. You know my name but who are you? Just another American who saw too many movies as a child? Another orphan of a bankrupt culture who thinks he's John Wayne? Rambo? Marshal Dillon?" Hans probed. "Was always kinda partial to Roy Rogers actually. I really like those sequined shirts." John joked

. "Do you really think you have a chance against us, Mr. Cowboy?" Hans was growing annoyed now. "Yippee-ki-yay, motherfucker." John smiled into the radio and slipped into the stairwell. Karl rejoins Abigail and Hans in the office. "He wasn't lying about Marco he's thirty stories down, and the other man was Hienrich." Karl reported. Hans looked alarmed waiting for Karl to continue. "And his bag is missing." Hans growled "He had the detonators. Speaking into the radio, "Theo… Theo…" He called. After a few moments beat Theo answered "Yo!" Hans spoke back into the radio, "We may have some problems how's your schedule?" He asked. "Three down… Four to go." Theo informed Hans of his progress. "Then don't waste time talking to me." Hans calmed himself. "So much for being in charge." Abigail taunted. Hans opened his mouth to retort, but the cb radio coming to life stopped him. The room fell silent listening over the cb as John spoke with Officer Powell. "We have to find him and shut him up! He's telling them everything." Franco panicked. "Let him talk he knows nothing. The police are irrelevant; we're waiting on the FBI. Until then let the swim in circles and find the detonators." Hans ordered "We must have those detonators." At this Karl, Fritz and Franco depart in search of the detonators.

Hans closed in on Abigail feeling the need to be himself he joined her back the window which she had turned to look out of. "When this is over, I promise you I'll treat you to a real date." He said while placing a hand on her lower back making up his mind he would be taking her with him. Abigail furrowed her brows and looked away from him turning out of his grasp and walking back to the couch. "You'll be dead or in jail when this is over." Abigail said she tried to sound mocking, but a part of her didn't want either to happen his idea was appealing to her, but so was him in an orange jump suit behind bars. "Don't count on it Abigail, we'll be far away on a beach somewhere." Hans told her as he moved behind her, her back was to him she was looking out at the hostages. "Like I would go with you willingly." She scoffed about to turn around when his hands came down on her shoulders and kept her planted in place. His face was beside hers. "You will because if you don't I won't promise your sister's safety." He threatened in her ear. Abigail gasped eyes locking onto her sister's as Hans wrapped his arms about her and rested his chin on her shoulder he was looking out at the hostages as well wearing a satisfied smirk.

"You wouldn't dare?" She asked after what felt like forever. "To get you to co-operate with me I'd do anything." Hans said looking down while running his right hand up her torso before diving into her top and grabbing her left breast. Abigail screamed and tried to fight him off of her, tears running down her face. Pulling his hand from her chest she tossed her onto the couch and as she went to stand he pointed his gun at her which he had pulled from his jacket there was an audible gasp from the group of hostages at this. "Go ahead shoot me." Abigail hissed while hugging her arms to her chest. The hostages outside watched through the glass wall at first when they had seen her kiss him that had figured the strange woman they had never seen was part of it, but seeing her treated this way now had them thinking otherwise.

Hans having closed the distance between them, he raised his hand holding the gun and backhanded her. She fell backwards onto the couch, her head was spinning the taste of coper filled her mouth. She could feel her cheek and eye bruising from the force of the hit, that one wasn't a warning; no that one he didn't hold back on. She had expected him to climb on top of her and continue his rough treatment of her, but she cried in relief when he left her side and moved back behind the desk. She curled up into a ball on the couch and cried. Hans felt bad for striking her the way he did, but no one refused him of anything. He was Hans Fucking Gruber he always got what he wanted.


	4. Contrary to What you Belie

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter four, Thank you to Templar's Creed for the review and follow as well as: CHIBI-CRAZY, and spurton-Q for following as well it means a lot to me. Hope you all enjoy this chapter its back on track with how the film went a bit was altered of course. If there is anything you'd like to read let me know.

 **Chapter Four: Contrary to What you Believe.**

"I keep telling you Abigail not to fight me; I don't want to hurt you any further submit to me." Hans sighed looking over her crying form from behind the desk. When she didn't answer he sighed and went back to work figuring out each person's pay for the heist now that Tony was of the equation and two other's he was also trying to figure out how else to get rid of this cowboy. A knock came on the door frame he looked up quickly, "We need to talk." The woman in the door way said before glancing over at Abigail who sat up and looked at the woman. "What idiot put you in charge?" He asked looking back down and continued writing. "You did when you killed my boss and now everybody is looking to me personally I'd pass on the job. I don't enjoy being this close to you." Holly began happy to see her sister was alright, but pissed with how this man was treating her little sister. "Go on I'm listening." Hans said placing his pen down and folding his hands on the desk giving a quick glance at Abigail as well. "To begin with we have a pregnant woman out here…" Holly began pausing as Hans rolled his eyes back into his head. "Don't worry she's not due for a couple weeks, but sitting on those rocks isn't doing anything for her back. So I request to bring her to an office with a couch." Hans thought over her statement. "No, but I'll have a couch brought out, good enough?" He asked. "Good enough, and unless you like it messy I'd start brings us in groups to the restroom." Holly nodded. "It shall be done." Hans said watching her carefully. Holly glanced at the pictures behind Hans then back to Abigail. "Is there anything else?" Hans asked. Watching Abigail shake her head at the woman and them having a quick and silent conversation, this had to be Abigail's sister. "No, that'll be all." Holly said turning to leave. "Mr. Takagi chose his employees well, Mrs.?" Hans said reaching for a name to confirm his thoughts. "Gennero, Ms. Gennero." Holly told him. "Ms. Gennero, your sister and I met previously and had enjoyed each other's company as long as she no longer acts out your safety will be guaranteed." Hans offered. "She was always a stubborn one." Holly nodded biting her tongue from what she really wanted to say. "She loves you a lot." Hans said looking back down at his notes once Holly was back with the rest of the hostages and Heinrich was taking care of her demands. "What would you know of love?" Abigail sneered. "Contrary to what you believe, Abigail I never wanted to show this side of myself to you. I had planned on locating you after the New Year and inviting you out to wherever I was with you none the wiser of what would have happened here tonight." Hans offered.

"And my sister, she would have been here no matter what. Would you have sacrificed her from whatever you have planned if I wasn't here?" Abigail asked. "You are too clever, my dear you would have made an excellent detective." Hans mused. "How much have you figured out?" Hans asked. "That you don't plan on that many hostages getting out of here alive if any, I'm not quite sure how you're going to get out, but I know you plan on blowing the building with all this c4 you and your men keeping talking about." Hans nodded. "Now, have you figured out who our mysterious party crasher is?" Hans asked curious on that detail. "No, I'm still on the same level as you in that mystery." Abigail lied. Hans was slightly listening over the cb radio and had noticed it was brighter outside now. Moving back to the window he looked out speaking into the radio. "They'll be coming. Theo, watch the screens. Be our eyes and ears." He paused looking over to Abigail. "Wait until they're close."

"All right, listen up guys. 'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the house, not a creature was stirring, except... the four assholes coming in the rear in standard two-by-two cover formation." Theo spoke over the radio. Abigail joined Hans back at the window hearing the fire, her eye brows knitted together until she caught on they were shooting the lights so they'd be able to see the swat. "Don't be impatient. Just wound them." Hans ordered when Abigail turned to him. There was silence for a moment before Theo came back on the radio. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. What have we here, gentlemen? The police have themselves an RV. Southeast corner." A few mintues later another one of Hans men came on the radio, "I have them." Hans didn't waste any time giving the order. "Fire." Abigail turned and watched as a rocket hit the rv. "Hit it, again." Hans ordered looking cooly out the window. "No. Hans." Abigail shook her head pleading. "Hans you motherfucker, you made your point! Let them pull back!" John cursed over the radio. "Thank you, Mr. Cowboy, I'll take it under advisement." Hans told John before speaking back to Alexander, "Hit it again." There was a long silence Abigail stood there praying for a malfunction in the rocket launcher. Then to whole building shook, Hans grabbed Abigail ensuring her stability before Franco ran into the office. "They're using artillery on us!" Hans shook his head, "You idiot, it's not the police… It's him!"

At this point Karl is back in the office. "You wouldn't let me kill him when I had the chance…" Karl growled. "If you would have listened to me he would have been neutralized already." Hans hissed back. "I don't want neutral, I want dead!" Karl slammed a fist down on the desk. A tapping at the door drew everyone's attention. "Oh, no." Abigail muttered quickly sparing a glance at Holly who shook her head. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Ellis laughed nervously. "What does he want?" Hans asked Fritz. "It's not what I want; it's what I can give you." Ellis said smugly entering the office. "Ellis." Abigail warned ready to beat the shit out of him. "Well, I've watched 60 Minutes, and I'm saying to myself, they're motivated, they're happening, I.E. they want something. Maybe it's because you're pissed off or maybe it's the jockies, it's none of my business." Harry continued when no one else spoke. Abigail shook her head while face palming herself. "Very good, you've figured it out already." Hans played along. "Hey, business is business. You use a gun, I use a fountain pen what's the difference? Let's put it in my terms, you're in a hostile takeover, you snatch us up for some green mail, but you're not expecting some poison pill to be running around the building, am I right? Hans, booby I'm your white knight." Ellis bragged. Abigail was muttering under her breathe Hans looked to her then to Karl confused before turning back to Ellis. "I must have missed 60 Minutes. What are you saying?" Hans asked. "You know that guy that's fucking things up upstairs; I can give him to you." Ellis shrugged sitting down across from Hans.

"Hans don't listen to him; he's high as a kite. He has no idea what he's talking about." Abigail tried. "Ellis you're going to get yourself killed." Ellis turned to her. "Abby, baby let the men talk you're as bad as him riling Hans up like that you're not helping our situation either." Ellis scoffed eyes roaming over her. Hans narrowed his eyes at the man; it was true the man was definitely an idiot. "So tell me who is my party crasher?" Hans asked. "He's a friend of mine from college, I invited him here tonight as my guest." Ellis began. "His name's John McClane, he's a New York City cop." Ellis spilled the beans, but he didn't mention Holly being his wife which Abby was at least grateful for. "A new York cop, huh?" Hans turned a raised eyebrow to Abigail. "So two New York officers at one party a coincidence?" He asked. "Holly and I thought it would be fun to set them up, you know both working for the same city and never meeting. Abby just met him tonight." Ellis quickly covered. "And what did you think of Mr. McClane Abigail?" Hans asked her. "He's a better man than you." Abigail found herself saying. "We'll see how you like him dead." Hans growled. Turning on his radio for the end of the story between John and Powell.

"Touching, Cowboy, touching. Or should I call you, Mr. McClane? Mr. Officer John McClane of the New York Police Department?" Hans smirked into the radio. There was a short silence. "Sister Teresa called me Mr. McClane in the third grade. My friends call me John, and you're neither, shit-head." John replied. "I have someone who wants to talk to you; a very special friend who was with you at the party tonight." Hans offered the radio to Ellis. "Hey, John boy."

"Ellis?" John asked somewhat relieved. "Yeah. Now listen, John, they're giving me a few minutes to try to talk some sense into you. I know you think you're doing your job, John, and I can appreciate that, but, you're just dragging this thing out. Now look, no one gets outta here until these guys can talk to the *LA* police, and that just ain't gonna happen until you stop messin' up the works, capisci?" Ellis spoke trying to sound frightened. "Ellis, what have you told them?" John asked praying his wife was safe and his sister-in-law. "I told 'em we were old friends and you were my guest at the party, and that I was trying to set you up with Abby." Ellis told him thinking adding Abby to the situation would helping surrender. "Ellis, you shouldn't be doin' this." John warned. "Tell me about it. Alright, John, listen. They want you to tell them where the detonators are. They know people are listening. They want the detonators or they're gonna kill me." Ellis tried.

"John, didn't you hear me?" Ellis asked after a few beats. "Yeah, I hear you." John sighed. "Hey, John, I think you can get with the program a little, huh? The police are here now, it's their problem. You and Abby are fucking this up for us, your jobs are in New York not L.A. Now tell these guys where the detonators are so no one else gets hurt, you know I'm putting my life on the line for you, pal." Ellis steamed. "Ellis, listen to me very carefully." John tried and Ellis tried to interrupt him. "Shut up Ellis, just shut your mouth! Put Hans back on the line." Ellis shrugged handed the radio back to Hans while taking a swig of Coke a cola that was brought to him. "Hans, this shit-head does not know what kind of man you are, but I do. Listen to me!" Ellis smiled at Hans, who smiled back watching Abigail out of the corner of his eye. "Good. Then, you'll give us what we want and save your friend's life. You're not part of this equation this time, you realize that." Hans said while removing his gun from his jacket. "Hey, what am I, a method actor? Hans, babe, put away the gun, this is radio, not television." Ellis said as Hans left his finger on the radio. "Hans, please don't" Abigail begged. "Hans, this asshole is not my friend, I just met him tonight and Abby, I don't know him. Jesus Christ, Ellis these people are gonna kill you two, tell them, you don't know me." John yelled nervously into the radio. "John, how can you say that after all these years, huh? John?...John?" Harry spoke into the radio still believing he was safe. Hans picked up the gun as Ellis shrugged and smiled nervously before shooting him clear in the head.

"You hear that? Talk to me, where are my detonators? Where are they, or shall I shoot another one? Sooner or later, I might get to someone you do care about! Perhaps Ms. Gennero." Hans grabbed Abigail's arm. "John, don't worry about me." She tried to say, but Hans relinquished his hold on the button and pushed her away. "Go fuck yourself, Hans." John told him. Abigail smirked up at Hans who stared angrily at Ellis' body. Hans decided to speak with the police now as Karl and Franco took care of Ellis' body. "Attention police. Attention police." Hans sat at Holly's desk contemplating what to do with Abigail now she was connected to this McClane. "This is" Powell's voice began before cutting out. "This is Deputy Chief Robinson. Who is this?" Robinson asked. "This is Hans Gruber. I assume you realize the futility of direct action against me. We have no wish for further loss of life." Hans lied to him. "What do you wish for Mr. Gruber?" he asked Hans. "I have comrades in arms around the world who are languishing in prison. The American State Department enjoys rattling its saber to its own ends... now it can rattle it for me." Hans was now wasting time as Karl rejoined them in the office. "...The following people are to be released from their captors: In Northern Ireland, the seven members of the New Provo Front. In Canada, the five imprisoned leaders of Liberte de Quebec...in Sri Lanka, the nine members of the Asian Dawn movement..." Karl had mouth Asain dawn to him questioning it. "I read about them in Time magazine." Hans's shrugged having removed his hand from the mic before pressing it back down and continuing. "When these Revolutionary Brothers and Sisters are Free, the hostages in this building will be taken to the roof and they will accompany us in helicopters to the Los Angeles International Airport where you will be given further instructions. You have two hours to comply." Hans turned his radio to another channel after not waiting for a response. "Do you think they'll even try to do it?" Karl asked. "Who cares?" Hans shrugged before calling Theo. "Theo are we on schedule?"

"One more to go then it's up to you." Theo began, "and you better be right because this one's going to take a miracle." Hans shared a smile with Karl, "Its Christmas, Theo it's the time of miracles. So be of good cheer and call me when you hit the last lock". Hans ordered turning back to Karl. "Karl...hunt the little shit down and get those detonators." He was thru playing games. "Franco is checking the explosives and Fritz is with him." Karl informed Hans. "I'll check the explosives you get those detonators." Hans grabbed his gun and a flash light. "Come, Abigail time to play your part. If you make one word or try to run I'll order one of my men here to shoot your sister. Do you understand?" Hans asked as he latched his radio to the back of his belt under his jacket. Abigail nodded as Hans guided her out handing her the flash light. She followed him up to the mechanical floor. He led Abigail thru placing his gun on the buttress lifting himself up to see he releasing a displeased sighed as he drops down to the floor a gun barrel next to his head. "Lost?" The man asked. "Oh God please don't kill me… don't kill me you're one of them, I know it…" Hans bellowed cowering mimicking am American accent perfectly. "Whoa, whoa, easy man. I won't hurt you. Who are you? What are you looking for?" John asked uncertain. "A way up to the roof, we escaped she stole his gun." Hans tried to get back the way he came. "She?" John asked. Abby came thru the passage holding Hans' gun she played along knowing Hans' would slip. "Abby, Christ how'd you escape?" John asked hugging his sister-in-law. "I Stole his gun, and ran." She lied to John for some reason; she didn't know why when the tables had turned. "Were you in the office when he killed Ellis?" John asked leaning against the wall Abby and Hans followed suit. "I've been with him this whole time since you startled them after he shot Takagi I was a few tables behind you." Abby informed him. "I'm sorry Abby I didn't know." John said running a hand down her bruised and split cheek.


	5. On the Run

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter Five: Two chapters out in one night I had the first four written before I even posted this story, I had written most of five on the day I posted the first chapter. I just wrote the last bit of this chapter now. I'm trying to make each chapter longer than the last, and hopefully I won't come down with a case of writer's block and I'll be able to update this at least once a week.

 **Chapter Five: On the Run .**

He then turned to Hans offered him a cigarette and spoke with him. "I'm John… John McClane." John introduced himself. "Clay… Bill Clay." Hans lied. They conversed back and forth and for a moment Abby forgot they were enemies. "Bill, you know how to use a handgun?" John asked suddenly drawing Abby from her thoughts she stared at John shocked. "One weekend I went to a combat ranch...You know, that game with the, the guns that shoot red paint? Must sound pretty silly to you..." Hans apologized. "Well, time for the real thing, Bill. All you gotta do is pull the trigger." John handed him the gun before turning his back. Hearing the click of the gun he stopped Abby raised her gun pointing it at Hans as Hans spoke into the radio ignoring Abby completely. "Put down the gun, and give me my detonators." Hans ordered. He glanced at Abby moving to speak into the radio. Abby shook her head and lowered her gun. "Well, well, well... Hans." John laughed. "Put it down now!" Hans ordered. "Abby?" John looked at her curiously. "That's pretty tricky with that accent. You oughta be on fucking TV with that accent. But what do you want with the detonators, Hans? I already used all the explosives. Or did I? And Abby raise your fucking gun at him." John ordered. "He has someone watching my sister." Abby offered. "I'm going to count to three." Hans said interrupting them. "Like you did with Takagi?" John asked. Hans pulled the trigger as Abigail gasped before sighing in relief as he pulled the trigger a few more times. Hans had reached for Abigail's gun, but she quickly unloaded the magazine and tossed it to John. "No more bullets. What do you think, I'm fucking stupid, Hans?" John asked as he caught the magazine that had been tossed to him. The elevator rang revealing his men. "You were saying?" Hans asked as John high tailed him out of there. Karl, Franco and Fritz begin firing the moment they're out of the elevator Hans shoved Abigail in pressing the 30th floor and radioing to his men that she was headed down. Eddie greeted Abby once she arrived at the 30th floor he snatched the gun from her hands and pulled her out of the elevator. He released her and allowed her to sit with the hostages not knowing she hadn't been with them at all. Abigail made her way to her sister and hugged her crying into her chest she whispered to Holly apologizing that she had him in her sights, but couldn't pull the trigger. Holly comforted her little sister it was what she had wanted to do from moment one.

"He was the one from the plane?" Holly asked softly. Abby nodded against her chest sharing her heartache with her sister. It wasn't too long before Hans and Karl returned Hans tossed Uli the bag before questioning about Abigail's Whereabouts. He entered the crowd of hostages and grabbed a fistful of Abigail's Hair pulling her to her feet. Pulling her from the crowd and back into the office as Uli set to work on the explosives. "You better heat up that miracle you were talking about. We broke through on Number Six, and then electromagnetic came down like a sledgehammer..." Theo buzzed on the radio. "We'll have a look at what our friends outside are doing and I'll be right up." Hans said changing route from heading to the office to heading back to the elevator, not releasing his hold on her hair until the elevator doors were fully closed. "What did I tell you before we had gone up there?" Hans growled. Grabbing her arm now, "I did as you said I didn't give you up nor did I run, I had ample chance to shoot you and I didn't." Abigail hissed. "You're lucky I didn't place a bullet in your sister's head the moment I pulled you away from her." Hans threatened as the elevator opened and he tossed her into the vault room. He realized her as he joined Theo at the monitor. "There's the city engineers...they're going into the street circuits...But who are these guys in the suits?" Theo explained. "That's the FBI...ordering them to cut the building's power. They're as regular as clockwork...or a time lock..." Hans offered. "...the circuits that cannot be cut... are cut automatically in reponse to a terrorist incident...You ask for miracles, Theo...I give you the FBI..." The lights go off the hum of a generator kicks in keeping the monitor on. When nothing happens Hans tells Theo to boost the generator causing the lights to come back on. An hour later the lights turn off and the seal is broken. Theo and Kristoff run into the vault and began packing Hans smiles smugly. "Keep an eye on the girl." Hans turned to the Elevator. "Hans…" Abigail called to him reach out a hand. Hans stopped and turned to face her. "Hans, please my sister you must spare her. I'm begging you Hans." Abigail said closing the gap between them. Hans looked over her face, her blue eyes big with worry and fear. "No, you've caused too much trouble you don't deserve my mercy." Hans said turning. "What about her children?" Abigail cried falling to her knees. Hans stopped for a few seconds before continuing on without answering her.

Abigail buried her head in her hands crying, she had failed her sister she had failed John. In the end Hans know she wouldn't fight him, she wish she could, but in a short time she had fallen in love with him. She was a fool, to stupid childish fool to believe she had met her Prince. How quickly she learned he was indeed the villain the entire time. Hans traveled back to the 30th floor contemplating whether he should spare her sister just to save face with her there was no doubt she had to hate him by now. Entering the floor with the hostages there was a quite murmur all of the wondering where Abigail was. Ignoring them he entered the office it would be time to wrap things up soon. As he sat in the office alone he went back over everything him and Abigail had been through in the past 7 hours. It was now around 2 am, everyone was tired, the police, the hostages, him and his men. They had been at this for hours he had lost a lot of men as well. Tony, Marco, Heinrich, Fritz, Franco, Alexander, and James, seven good men in his eyes gone; Five of them remained. Hans picked up his radio, "This is Hans." He announced having turned back to the police channel. "This is Agent Johnson of the FBI. The State Department has arranged for the release of your comrades. The helicopters you requested are on the way." The FBI agent told him. "I hear you, FBI. We'll be ready." Hans switched back to their private channel. "When they touch down and we blow the roof, they'll spend a month sifting through the bodies and rubble. By the time they figure out what went wrong...we'll be earning twenty percent like nice fat Capitalists." Hans said to Theo and Kristoff he had no doubt both men were laughing. "They're coming." Eddie said noticing the Helicopter lights hand stand and gathers his stuff then he notices Holly's shocked stare. He turns and looks at the tv. "I know you're proud of your daddy..." He caught the reporter named Thornburg saying. "...because he's a very brave policeman. And your mom has shown just as much courage. But is there something you would like to say to them if they're watching?" Thornburg turned it over to the little girl. "Come home." The little girl says. Hans turned and looked at the pictures on the desk lifting one that was turned upside down. Hans shook his head and laughed. Everything piecing together everything Abigail did was to protect her sister. Holly met Hans gaze and knew she was caught. "Mrs. McClane, Nice to make you acquaintance." He raise his gun and shoots into the ceiling. "On your feet everyone upstairs!" He orders loudly. Then he turns to Uli, "You'll lock them up there and then come right down." He said this for only Uli who nodded and helped Eddie gather the Hostages as Hans grabbed Holly dragging her with him. Hans and Eddie take Holly to the vault Abigail rushed to her sister as Theo and Kristoff look at Holly then to Hans. "A little bonus for us, A policeman's wife might come in handy." At Hans words Abigail gasped he knew.

"How?" Abigail asked quietly. "The news showed Lucy and John Jr." Holly informed her. Hans was now trying to reach John, but he wasn't getting and answer he then tried Karl. When he couldn't reach either he told the others to hurry. "After all your posturing, all your speeches...you're nothing but a common thief." Holly spat. "I'm an exceptional thief, Mrs. McClane. And now that I'm moving up to kidnapping, you should be more polite." Hans said before smacking her. Abigail glared at Hans, who glared right back. "You and I have much to discuss Abigail; do not think you are going to get off lightly." Hans informed her. After twenty minutes they heard a small commotion and then they saw the hostages running to the lower levels. "Blow the roof." Hans quickly ordered. "But Karl and Uli are up there." Kristoff said. Hans moved to the remote and extends the antenna then pushed the button himself. They begin loading the bonds, Kristoff was running around the corner when but with the butt of a rifle knocking him out cold. Hans pulled Holly up as John screamed his name. "John?" Holly looked over her husband. "Hi, honey." John laughed before turning serious, "So this is what it was all about a fucking Robbery? Why'd you nuke the building?" John asked. "When you steal six hundred dollars, you can disappear...but when you steal six hundred million, they will find you...unless you play dead. Which happens to be your next role...drop your gun, please." Hans placed his gun at Holly's temple. Eddie raised his gun, "Nein, dies ein ist mein." Hans said to Eddie who lowered his weapon. "This time John Wayne does not walk off into the sunset with Grace Kelly." Hans continued. "That was Gary Cooper Shithead." John said tossing his gun. "Please, Hans don't." Abigail placed her hand over the gun as Hans pointed it at John. "I'll go with you, but let them live they never find us." Abigail tried.

"Holly now!" John yelled and Holly elbowed Hans in the face as John shot Eddie between the eyes then moved to shoot Hans whom Abigail pushed down to the ground and took the hit to her shoulder blade as John hadn't enough time to stop his reflexes. "What the fuck Abby?" John asked. Limping towards them Hans stared up at Abby in shock. Holly was ensuring her sister was ok. "I can't let you kill him…" Abby said through gritted teeth. "Why the hell not?" John asked. Abby hung her head she couldn't answer. Holly gasped and moved away from her sister. "You still have feelings for him." Holly shook her head. Hans stood stepping up to Abigail he raised his gun to John fury clear on his face. Abby moved in front of his gun. "No, Hans please." Hans lowered his gun. "John take Holly and go. Get out of here now." Abby yelled at her brother-in-law. "Go home to the kids. Go now or I'll let him kill you." Abby hissed. John pulled Holly away, "You have 24 hours Abby, then I'm coming to find him." John warned as they walked away. "Abigail, are you alright?" Hans asked cupping her face. "I'm fine see if you can wake Kristoff and grab what you can." Abigail said following him. Hans helped Kristoff up who was slowly coming to his sense and grabbed a few of the bags lugging them out to the ambulance to find Theo out cold and the ambulance smashed. Tossing the bags into the back he helped Kristoff in followed by Theo, whom they took the ambulance uniform off. Abigail slipped into the uniform even though Hans offered to do it. "No your face has been all over tv." Abigail informed him "But, you are bleeding." Hans offered. "I've been worse." Abigail laughed She got into the driver seat and backed out ramming on of the gates and then out onto the street where she turned on her sirens and sped away. She drove listening to the CB radio in the cab Hans sat at the window talking to her, giving her directions. "Abigail, Stop here." He told her when she had started swerving a bit. They were about twenty minutes out and the adrenaline that had kept her going was wearing off. She moved into the back of the ambulance as Kristoff took over at the wheel. Theo and Hans began working on her shoulder, Theo glad he had kept some of the medical supplies that had come with the ambulance. They had stopped at a gas station Kristoff having his own ambulance uniform entered the gas station and bought some rubbing alcohol, as well as some water and food. The clerk had given him a strange look while ringing up the alcohol. "For my bowling ball." Kristoff said quickly. The clerk smiled and nodded bagging everything for him. Kristoff quickly left after paying and took off. "How far out are we?" Hans asked as Theo placed an Alcohol soaked rag on Abigail's right shoulder. She hissed in pain, as he cleansed the area. "I'd say about ten minutes." Kristoff answered.

"Where are we going?" Abigail asked groaning in pain. "We are changing cars then heading to Mexico. We'll purchase new ids, plane tickets and so forth from there." Hans explained. "Was this your plan from the beginning?" Abby asked purely curious. "First rule to being an exceptional thief, disappear as quickly and as easily as possible." Hans smiled tapping Abby's nose, "Now, rest you're no good to me dead." Hans added before taking a sip of water. "I'm not going to die Hans, He missed any vital organs." Abigail sighed. "I know, but still you need your rest." Hans agreed. "And what about you, Hans you should rest as well." Abigail said while grabbing his large hand in her smaller hand. "When we switch cars." Hans promised giving her hand a squeeze. "We're here." Kristoff announced as he pulled into a group of Warehouses. Unlocking a warehouse, they stowed the ambulance and switched to one of four waiting suvs. All were black capable of seating four passengers and some luggage. They had a hidden compartment in which they stowed the money. "How are we going to get her through customs?" Theo asked finally realizing that they had no papers for her. "We'll have to keep the bags full and move them on top while we hide her underneath." Hans said. "And if they check the bags?" Theo asked. "Then we'll take two cars we'll drive for as long as we can find a hotel stay in the hotel for a few hours then continue on." Hans said. "You and Kristoff take two bags with you. Abigail and I will take one with us even split and if we lose each other we each have some of the money." Hans suggested which they had seemed happy enough with and so that's what they did.

Abigail and Hans followed Theo and Kristoff; they stayed in contact through cb radios installed in the SUVs. "We've got a motel coming up in about two miles; Kristoff and I are going to stop there for the night you should do the same." Theo told Hans through the radio. Hans looked over at Abigail who was fighting to stay conscious to talk with Hans. "We'll follow you; rest will do us some good. Besides, Kristoff will have to purchase the rooms he's the only one they haven't seen." Hans added. Arriving at the hotel, Hans handed Kristoff some cash for two rooms. He entered the lobby as Hans and Theo stood outside the cars with their backs to the door of the lobby. Kristoff returned with two sets of room keys as well as a map to the nearest store. "Let's get some sleep, tomorrow we continue our journey Kristoff I'll need you to run to the store and get some new clothes for Abigail and I as well as two different colors of hair dye and a box of razors we need to alter our appearances as much as possible. Especially myself." Hans said taking the room key; it was mid-day they had driven most of the day. Christmas day would soon be over and they would be making haste to get out of the country, they had to hope John would give them a little more time. Their rooms were next to each other, Theo and Kristoff shared a room, while Hans and Abigail took the other. He realized they could have shared one room, but he figured Theo and Kristoff would prefer not sharing a bed and he wanted some time alone with Abigail. Entering the dank smelly room, Abigail smiled and quickly slipped into one of the beds as Hans set the alarm, and locked the doors Thankfully the rooms were connected through a doorway with two doors on dead bolted facing Hans room while the other was dead bolted into the other room. Theo and Hans unlocked the conjoining doors speaking in hushed tones to each other.

"Hans are you mad; I can't believe you brought her with us." Theo shook his head looking over the sleeping girl. "If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead and you and Kristoff would be in jail. She bought us time Theo, be grateful." Hans frowned. "She'll bring us more trouble than she'll be worth." Theo warned. "She has been nothing, but trouble since we met her." Theo growled. "She was a little hesitant to accept my lifestyle in the beginning, but she's starting to come around." Hans smirked as he thought back to the previous night. She was on the right path now, and as long as she kept him alive, and she didn't question him she would live a happy life. "Don't worry Theo; I'll take care of the girl. She'll be going home with me. Now let us all get some rest, we only have a couple hours until Mr. McClane vowed he'd start looking for us." Hans stifled a yawn and closed the door, but didn't lock it. Removing his jacket, tie and shirt he sat on the bed next to Abigail before pulling off her heels and tucking her in. He then removed his shoes, and joined her under the covers pulling her into him. Breathing in her scent, he relaxed hugging her to him tightly afraid she'd disappear if he didn't.


	6. Into Mexico (MA)

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter Six: This one is rated Ma. There is a detailed section about sex, I'm giving a warning before you read so if you don't like it you can either skip it or not read it at all. It starts when they get in the shower. I've marked it for you.

 **Chapter Six: Into Mexico (MA).**

Hans woke at seven in the morning feeling rested and at ease, when he had first opened his eyes he was greeted by the morning sun peeking through the curtain on the window, Abigail was nestled into his chest her arms wrapped around him breathing softly a soft groan escaped her lips as the buzzing from the alarm grew louder. Hans sighed as the door connecting the rooms opened; reluctantly he pulled away from Abigail shut off the alarm and looked at the two men entering the room. "We're going to head out to the store, do you want to write down everything we'll need." Kristoff asked. Hans didn't answer he simply turned on the light and located the pen and note pad on the night stand and began scribbling out a list.

"Abigail, what size clothes do you wear?" Hans asked finally speaking as he tried to shake the woman awake. "Tophz shmall an…" She mumbled turning her head into the pillow. "Abigail, You need to wake up and tell me in English what size clothes you wear." Hans voice took on an edge like he was scolding a child as he gripped her shoulders and pulled her into a sitting position. "tops small and pants size five or seven." Abigail yawned. "And shoes?" Hans asked. "Eight." Abigail leaned into Hans, "What's going on?" She asked sleepily. "Don't worry get some more sleep." Hans smiled while helping her lay back down. Theo and Kristoff left for the store to buy new clothes, and supplies. Hans laid in the bed holding Abigail's sleeping frame to him while watching the news.

"FBI Agents say that Hans Gruber and fellow terrorist were killed in the Nakatomi scare as they're calling it. New York cop, John McClane saved almost all of the hostages and took down a good number of the terrorist. "Although, the FBI are still searching for Hans' body they ensure us that the criminal mastermind is in fact deceased. McClane's wife insists he is alive and has kidnapped her sister another New York Officer Abigail Gennero." The new caster said. "Who is telling us the truth Mrs. McClane or the FBI?" the co-anchor added. A knock came at the door; Abigail raised her head to look at it curious as to who it could be. Han's stood and motioned for Abigail to stay quiet as he approached the door gun at the ready. Looking out the peep hole he let out a shaky breath, Theo and Kristoff were on the other side of the door hands full of bags.

Hans' let them into the room, and was handed a bag of clothes. "Fresh clothes for everyone." Theo announced. "As well as Breakfast and the other supplies you asked for." The amount of bags they had carried in was surprising to Abigail. "We picked out some choices of wardrobe for you." Kristoff added with a smile. Abigail smiled back as she sat up, "You owe us some money now, all the stuff for her was most of the expense." Theo added. It was plan that Theo didn't trust or like Abigail. Hans didn't say anything instead he reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet just handing Theo a stack not even caring the amount.

"Be ready to leave in an hour." Hans told them before waving them out of the room. Opening the cartons of food he placed them on the table looking over them, "Eat quickly, we need to alter our appearance as well." Hans said as he then poured the contents of clothes, supplies and hair products out on the bed. Abigail stood and approached the food looking over it quietly while watching Hans out of the corner of her eye. He was looking at the two colors of Hair dye they had bought trying to decide which he'd go with. Seeing that there wasn't much to her liking Abigail grabbed a piece of toast, some strawberry Jam, Bacon and a sausage link. Hans threw a color down and went over to the sink, with the color he chose as well as a razor.

First he began shaving his neatly trimmed beard. Although Abigail didn't like men particularly with stubble of any kind, it seemed to fit Hans and she didn't mind it on him. She was finished with her meager portions wanting to save some for Hans, and also not wanting to look like a glutton in front of the man she saved most for him. She began looking through the clothes Theo and Kristoff had bought her. She had three choices, the first a white t-shirt with black pants, the second was a simple black dress, and the third was a long sleeve black shirt and a pair of blue jeans. They had bought her a pair of black tennis shoes and a package of sock, underwear and two new bras as well. Looking at the size of the bras she was shocked and somewhat creeped out that they had gotten her size correct. She wondered if they had figured it out or if Hans had or if they had simply guessed. Deciding that the white shirt and black pants were probably her best choice for being on the run, she placed the rest of the stuff back in the bag. Looking back at Hans she found him washing his hands hair covered in dye, "If you're finished the other box of hair dye is for you, start applying it." Hans ordered looking at her in the mirror. Abigail couldn't tear her eyes off of him; she was debating which she preferred clean shaved Hans or Neat but hairy Hans.

"Abigail, we must move quickly your sister isn't going to make this any easier on us now start dying your hair." Hans smirked. "I'm sorry Hans; it just seems unnatural seeing you without the beard." Abigail smiled picking up the box of hair dye and joining him at the counter. "Would you be fine with us showering together?" He asked her placing an arm around her waist. Abigail nodded face turning red at the thought of seeing him naked. Hans kissed her cheek before leaving her and picking at the food. It took her about ten minutes to coat her hair with the dye They had to wait thirty minutes for the dye to set, and then they'd have fifteen to twenty minutes to shower and dress. So they made sure they were packed and only had the essentials out with was new clothes and deodorant. They both brushed their teeth in that 30 min window as well as made sure everything else was taken care of. Abigail followed Hans into the cramped bathroom. He quickly shed his clothes and adjusted the water to his specifications. His comfort with his body made Abigail even more nervous, it wasn't like she had never seen a man naked or had never been with a man. She had been with a few men, but none were like Hans. Something about him made all of this so much different. 'He's just a man, it's not like you've never been with one before.' Abigail scolded herself mentally as she stepped out of her dress and threw off her bra and underwear. Taking a deep breath she entered the shower, Hans was already rinsing his hair, she finally took notice that he dyed it black. The color he had given her was brown, so he had taken the darker color.

**************Explicit content you have been warned.***************

Hans turned facing Abigail now looking up and down her body, Abigail blushed nervously running her hands over her body. The motion made Hans groan in excitement as he imagined her squirming under his hands he couldn't wait watching her squirm under his gaze was exciting enough to rouse him, but he couldn't wait to see how she reacted to his touch when they were alone. He remember how wet she was when he had fingered her last night in her sister's office. He carefully moved from the water guiding her in against the wall. Abigail turned her body from him, but he didn't mind it allowed him the chance to admire her backside. Lean shoulders, small frame, a medium plump ass that was well rounded. When the water running down her body was finally clear he moved in encompassing her. His enlarged manhood following the curve of her ass, Abigail gasped feeling the tip of his penis between her legs. A hand cupped a breast as the other trailed her stomach stopping back at her woman's cave. He nipped as her shoulder, sending shivers down her back purposely he touch and teased her moving his lips to her neck. Ignoring the water beating down in his face, he listened intently to her gasps and groans until he couldn't stand it anymore.

Needing more he turned her around, quickly pushing her against the wall wrapping her legs about him, he sheathed himself inside of her. Her hands dug into his shoulders both from pain and pleasure. He was large and thicker than any man she had before. Holding her up against the wall he pumped in and out of her one hand on her ass as the other held the wall. He slowed for a few minutes taking a pink mound in his mouth biting lightly on the nipple. At this Abigail wound her hand in his hair pushing his head into her breast, reveling in the feel of his tongue flicking around the sensitive tissue. He pulled away and looked up at her, before growling and pounding into her harder and faster. His need too great for him to savor the experience, they'd have plenty of time later when they were safe to enjoy each other. Squirting into her he collapsed into her, breathing heavily from exertion. Pulling out of her he placed her back onto her feet grabbing the soap; he began washing her before washing himself. Next they shampooed and conditioned their hair, "We've wasted too much time we need to go." Hans told her as he shut off the water, stepping out he grabbed a towel tossed her one as well and began drying off. Abigail confused by the sudden coolness, followed suit drying then dressing she wasn't allowed time to properly dry her hair as they had taken far longer in the shower than they should have.

****************End of explicit content ************************************

She was dragged back out to the car as Theo and Kristoff checked out of the rooms, before entering their own car. They took off, following each other stopping about five miles from the border. Hans got out of the car, and walked to the back opening the hidden compartment. Abigail had followed him to the back. "You'll have to stay as still as possible and deadly quiet." Hans warned her helping her into the compartment before replacing the lid. In the cramped dark space Abigail thought about Hans change of attitude to her since the shower, he had hardly spoken to her in the car, anytime she had asked him a question he barely answered. 'I hope he's not using me.' She thought while listening to the sound of the car. Hans was silently in the front seat if it wasn't for the car moving she would have thought he had left her. He didn't even have the radio on, the remaining five minutes to the border felt like forever to Abigail. She could tell when they reached the border because the car had come to a stop, but Hans hadn't stopped the car. This process took some time as they searched each car and didn't have too much help as it was a holiday.

Once the car was moving at a steady pace again she spoke up, "Hans are we through?" She asked. "Yes, but stay put and quiet." Hans ordered gruffly. Hans turned on the radio now, she guessed to tune her out. She ended up falling asleep, and didn't wake until she was pulled up by her arm. Jerking awake she looked up to see Theo grasping her arm, "Quickly, before someone passes by." Theo said urgently. "Where's Hans?" Abigail asked climbing out of the car. "He went to meet with a few associates with Kristoff. We're to check into the hotel and await his order." Theo said as he nodded to a small beat down hole in the wall motel. Abigail looked at the place with disgust; she couldn't believe they were going to stay in this crap hole. Abigail followed Theo into the lobby of the roach motel, as she was calling it. She knew there were better places to stay in Mexico so why did they choose this place. "Hello, we'd like one room please." Theo said placing his arm around Abby in what she supposed was supposed to look like a loving gesture. The man behind the counter looked at Theo then to Abigail, judging by Abigail's less than pleased look the man turned away and walked into the office. Abigail and Theo shared a look before looking back behind the counter. A different man joined them from behind the counter. "Good Afternoon, my friend how may I help you?" The man was a tall well-toned man with black hair slicked back, he had dark brown eyes. He wore white pants and a blue Hawaiian shirt. "We'd like a room." Theo said again slightly confused.

The man laughed and came out from behind the counter, "I understand let's speak in private and inspect the merchandise better." The man chuckled as he closed the gap between him and Abigail. Abigail gasped and looked to Theo who looked as shocked as her. "I'm sorry I don't think you understand." Theo tried again. "You are hesitant in selling the girl, or perhaps you are looking to buy another?" The man said while circling Abigail. Scowling Abigail decided to speak up. "We are not looking for either, we were looking to rent a room from this place; but we have changed our minds thank you." Abigail growled and went to take a step towards the door. "Now, now sweetheart relax it's not so bad here." The man said grabbing her by the arm as other men joined them. "Fuck off!" Abigail growled while turning and kneeing him square in the balls. The man double over in pain, but didn't release Abigail. Standing up he chuckled darkly. "You got spirit I'll give you that, you'll make me a pretty penny." Abby glared at the man before pulling back an arm and swinging for a punch. In seconds the other men were upon her and Theo. The fight didn't last long as the odds we against them, eventually they were tied and carried into another room.

"Why don't we kill him, he's of no use to us." One man asked the black hair man. "No, I'm curious as to why they chose this hotel and who sent them." The man told his henchmen. "Take the girl, clean her up and put her in something more appealing. I have the perfect buyer for her." The man smiled darkly. When Abigail came to it was to water being poured over her body, it was cold that was her first realization, the second was she was naked her hands bound in chains that hung from a rafters above her. Two older women stood on each side of her washing her body with clothes a few feet away from them were two burly men eyeing her appreciatively. Her feet were barely touching the floor she winced in pain when one lady brushed her side a large bruise forming. Once they were done scrubbing her the rinsed her down with a large hose, before being dropped to her feet. One of the burly men approached her with keys undo the shackles from her wrist. "Where are my clothes and where is Theo?" She asked angrily. They just laughed at her and pushed her from the room into another room. This room was filled with other women all cowering to one side.

They left her in this room cold and naked locking the door. About twenty minutes later the door opened and another man walked in tossing clothes at her feet. "Get dressed, you may have a buyer." He smirked. She had noticed that all the woman being held here were in lingerie so it was no surprise that the clothes tossed to her were the same. She put in the revealing scraps of clothes the bra covered a small area of her breast; the underwear had a tiny skirt and were in thong style. The two fabrics were connected by leather straps that wound around her torso. She was also given garters with stockings attached and a garter belt. Having finished dressing she looked to the other girls wondering how long had they been there, hugging herself she looked around the room searching for an escape. She also wondered if Theo was still alive and if they were still at the hotel or moved elsewhere she wasn't sure how long she had been unconscious.

Meanwhile, Theo woke tied to a chair his glasses missing he could barely make out anything around him. "Good you're awake. Tell me who sent you to my hotel?" Theo recognized that voice it was the same man from the hotel the one that thought he was there to sell Abigail. "Abigail, yo you there?" He asked listening for her. "She's been taken to another room to be prepared to be sold. You'll be amazed how much some men would pay for a girl with spirit." The other man laughed. "Now tell me who you work for?" Theo shook his head and cursed under his breath Hans was not going to be happy about this he knew his best chances at survival were to keep his mouth shut and hopefully Hans would show up soon. When Theo didn't answer he was struck against the face, "Who do you work for?" The man growled. There was a slight knock on the door, there was silence for a while Theo could only hear his breathing before the door opened. "There's two men here boss, Pedro's having a hard time getting them to stop asking questions. It seems there looking for him and the girl." A meek voice announced. "Show them in." The man told his lackey. "Perhaps one of them will provide me with the answers I need." Theo heard the shifting of furniture from what shapes he could make out the boss was now sitting behind a desk. Hearing the door open he felt a presence by his side instantly. "Theo, are you alright?" He breathed a sigh of relief it was Kristoff and he was sure Hans was with him.

"Where's the girl?" Hans' crisp voice asked. Theo smiled they didn't know how dangerous Hans was when someone got in his way. "I've taken her as a prize; she'll make me very rich." The man shrugged. He had no idea who he was dealing with. "I'll gladly return her for a fee." The man smirked at Hans. "Hell I'll even throw in two extra girls all I ask is for fifty million pesos." It was Hans' turn to laugh. "She's not worth even a couple hundred pesos." The man scowled standing from his chair, "then there's no point doing business with you." The man frowned thinking he'd get money easy from Hans. "Now, I didn't say that perhaps you do have a girl who'll be worth that to me." Hans offered. "Show me all of your girls." Untying Theo they followed the man through the grounds to a large barn like building.

They heard Abigail before they saw her, "Get me out of here, you sorry sons of bitches." Yes that was definitely Abigail. "You see what I mean how are you to sell a fowl mouthed free spirited one like that." Hans scoffed. At times he wasn't sure how he had come to care for her, it wasn't that she was rude or unrefined no she could be very lady like, but she spoke rather roughly. Hans had never pictured himself with a woman like her well a part of her he had. She was intelligent, amusing and very pretty, but her attitude was abrasive. The doors opened she was the first thing he saw, his eyes grew wide at her attire, his pants grew tight. He closed his eyes to focus he had to pretend she didn't mean anything to him. "Hans." The way she said his name was breathy, but what tore at him was the way she had sounded when he passed her by without even a glance. She had called his name as he passed, but she was hurt when he passed her without a glance. 'Was this part of the plan trading her for someone else, did these men have someone that Hans' truly cared about was it all a ploy.' Abigail felt her chest tighten as he looked over the other women, as he reached out and touched other women. She swallowed loudly her throat suddenly dry, and she collapsed to her knees.


	7. I'll kill you

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter Seven: Sorry for the wait, I had a bit of writers block and this one is short not as short as the first two chapters, but still shorter than I wanted. I hope you all like it thanks again for those following and those who reviewed and the one person for favorited it.

 **Chapter Seven: I'll kill you.**

Her head was cast down trying to hide the tears of betrayal, her body shook with anger. She was so stupid trusting this man, saving his life, thinking he might actually care for her she was just the spoils of the heist just like the Bara bonds. She heard footsteps approach her, she could tell by the shoes it wasn't Hans, but that creep that owned this farce of a business. His hand came down to her right shoulder, his thumb pressing on the wet bandages. Abigail hissed in pain angry tear stricken eyes glaring at the man. She could feel fresh blood seep from the wound he had just reopened. "She's damaged property, this is what you meant by she's not worth that much. You Bastard you were going to allow me to take your second hand filth and take a pristine beauty." The man growled his hand squeezing harder into the wound. Something in Abigail snapped gripping his wrist she pulled her shoulder from his hold. Moving faster than they thought possible she moved to the side of him grabbing his upper arm, while keeping hold of his wrist and snap; she broke his elbow she continued pulling about ready to pull his arm from his shoulder.

She had taken karate when she was younger as well as self-defense classes before entering the academy. Hearing the cocking of guns she chicken winged his arm behind his back and turned him towards his men who were now aiming at her. Hans, Theo and Kristoff stared at her. Theo and Kristoff were shocked; while Hans his face held an unreadable expression, but there was a gleam in his eye one that sent a shiver down her spine. Abigail held the man close using him as a shield one arm held his behind his back as the other was wrapped around his shoulder her hand on the back of his neck. She kept pressure applied to his broken elbow, lest he break free. Most people would succumb to the pain and first try to relieve it her constant shifting kept his from working she anticipate when and how he'd move. At one moment his back was flush upon her front and she felt his gun hidden under his shirt, quickly releasing her hold on his good arm she went for his gun. She succeeded in obtaining it, but lost her shield. She only maintain her grip on his elbow he came at her moving to punch her while she raised the gun cocking it and pointing it to his face. He stopped, "Drop your weapons or I'll put a bullet in his head." She told his men catching their itching fingers. "Tell them to do as I say." Abigail ordered him flexing her trigger finger to prove she meant business.

"Escucharla y bajar sus armas que idiotas." He hollered. Kristoff and Hans quickly disarmed two of the men. The ring leader opened his mouth to order the remaining men to open fire, but as soon as the first word left his lips his brain left his head. Abigail released him, Hans and Kristoff had opened fire as well she quickly helped take out the remaining men. As she and Hans placed a few bullets in the last remaining man they turned to each other Hans lowered his weapon. Abigail glared at him down her barrel. "Abigail." Hans voice was sharp Theo and Kristoff watched in horror as she had turned on them. "You were going to leave me with these men." She hissed. Hans narrowed his eyes at her accusation, he should have expected this she was after all a cop. "I was accessing the building trying to figure out how to best rescue you, if he thought you meant nothing to me you wouldn't be used against me." Hans stated. "You think I'd let someone else take you after everything I went through to get you." Hans was trying to stay calm, but he found it difficult to do while she was around.

"You bastard, I'm nothing to you, but a bonus prize from your last heist." Abigail sneered. Hans took a step forward, he knew now she wouldn't pull the trigger. She had come to care for him too much to kill him. She snatched to gun from her hand. "Theo, Kristoff help these ladies from here, give them the money these men have to help them get home." Hans ordered his men his eyes never leaving Abigail. Once the last of the women were out of the room he tossed Abigail's gun to the side closed the gap between them his free hand grasping the back of her neck and pulling her too him his lips hungrily taking hers. Abigail collapsed against him fresh tears rolling down her face his hands gripping the solid black tee he wore. Without breaking the kiss he scooped her into his arm the machine gun he had stolen from one of them men still in his right hand which was under her legs. Breaking the kiss he carried her from the room, she buried her head into his chest crying into it.

They quickly left the building as a few of the women had decided to call the police. He didn't blame them; he understood that they wanted to be sure they wouldn't be taken again. A few women had also pleaded with Theo and Kristoff to take them with them. The two men of course had denied them, thinking it was bad enough they had one woman on their hands that even one more would cause even more problems. Since Hans had kept his previous clothes as they weren't too terribly ruined he had given Abigail his suit jacket to cover her until they reached a new hotel. Abigail clung to Hans she wouldn't even release him to allow him to book the room and Theo had been injured as well so Kristoff entered the hotel and booked a two bedroom suite they were back in the tourist part of Mexico and had decided on a lavish hotel. They deserved something nice they'd be staying there for a while after all. Hans had an account in the caimans thankfully that was damn near untraceable so he had Kristoff use this card to book the room. He could afford it, besides no one would expect them to be so out in the open as well as it would take the US sometime to be allowed into Mexico to search for them. The Mexican police would handle it first and he was certain he'd be able to bribe them if by some miracle they had recognized them. Abigail was easy to get into the hotel as all he had to do was carry her in as long as her head was tucked in it would seem a husband carrying his wife back to the hotel room after a long day of drinking on the beach. Theo was a different story; Theo would have to play an inebriated man who got into a drunken brawl.

Kristoff helped him up and occasionally when people would pass he'd pull himself from Kristoff and tried to swing at Kristoff. He had to admit Theo was a decent actor, as well as he'd try to hit on women as they passed and Kristoff would apologize for him explaining he had too much to drink. Finally they made it to their room, a bell hop had taken care of their bags for them and they were already in the room. They all sighed in relief sitting on the couches in the living room part of the suite. "Let's get you cleaned up." Hans said after an allotted time had passed. Helping Abigail to the master bedroom he helped her undress and get into the shower while she showered he retrieved his bag and her small bag of clothes the other two had gone to their room which held two double beds. They would relax for the rest of the day and most likely order room service. Hans joined Abigail in the shower; he held her naked form close to his from behind the water cascaded down on both of them. Abigail was still angry with him, he knew that. "I'm sorry Abigail; I didn't mean to hurt you back there." He sighed after a long silence. "Next time I will kill you." She stated warning him. "Darling there will not be a next time." He swore while kissing the back of her head. Although he had wanted nothing more to ravish her body again especially after seeing her in that lingerie, but he knew it would push her away and she wouldn't have her hating him for not giving her time to recover, besides that bastard had reopened her wound the one she had received saving his life.

He had to give her time to heal physically and mentally. So he'd have to be satisfied in simply holding her for now. Once they were out of the shower Hans bandaged her up again, worn out from the amount of adrenaline that had coursed through her she easily slept. She hadn't even the energy to dress so Hans wrapped her in the blankets on the bed. Dressing him and Kristoff entered the living room at the same time. "How's Theo?" Hans asked. "He's resting they beat him up pretty badly." Kristoff huffed. "How's the girl?" Hans looked away from Kristoff he knew both Kristoff and Theo weren't happy about him bringing her. "She's been through a lot, she'll be fine though. She's my problem now." Hans informed him. "Why did you bring her Hans?" Kristoff found himself asking. "I'm not entirely sure." Hans huffed. He wasn't sure why, but even from the first moment he laid eyes on her when he sat down next to her on the plane, he had felt a pull to her. He wasn't sure if it was an animalistic pull or if he had fallen in love with the girl at first sight, either way was cliché in his opinion. He was Hans Gruber for fuck sake and he always had a plan and reason he did things, but with Abigail it was simply because for some reason he wanted her, like he almost needed her.

"I'm going to go into town and see if I can find her some more clothes now that she's down to one outfit." Hans informed Kristoff after an awkward silence had fallen between them. "I'll join you; perhaps we can pick up something to cook." Kristoff said not really wanting to eat the local food the entire stay. The two set off, they stayed to the tourist part of town buying clothes for Abigail as well as groceries only buying what they had to cook. When they returned to the hotel Theo was sitting in the living room watching T.V. the volume was low and he had the subtitles on. He looked much better, his face was still bruised and he had a few cuts, but the swelling had gone down. "How are you feeling?" Hans asked. "Better than Abby," Theo smiled. "I give her credit she can hold her own in a fight." Hans and Kristoff simply stared at him; he had disliked Abigail more than Kristoff had. "I thought you didn't like her." Hans stated. "I didn't, I still don't trust her; but she's starting to grow on me." Theo shrugged while turning back to the T.V. As Kristoff put the food away in the fridge, Hans checked up on Abigail as well as hanging the clothes up for her, he hoped she liked them. They ordered something quick from room service before retiring for the night. Abigail hadn't woken at all and none of them wished to disturb her. Shedding almost all his clothes save for his boxers Hans joined Abigail and fell to sleep rather quickly.


	8. I Will Break You (MA)

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter Eight: This one is rated Ma as well more smut don't like it don't read. There is a detailed section about sex, I'm giving a warning before you read so if you don't like it you can either skip it or not read it at all. Like last time it's marked.

 **Chapter Eight: I will break you (MA).**

When Hans woke the next morning he was alone in the bed, sitting up he looked around the room, checked the bathroom and when he still didn't find her he put on a pair of pants and walked out into the living room. Kristoff and Theo were already awake and sat eating breakfast. "Where's Abigail?" Hans asked. "She made breakfast, and then said she was going to explore the hotel." Kristoff told him. "And you allowed her to go by herself?" Hans growled. "You said she was your problem not ours." Kristoff shrugged. "Besides what's the big deal it's not like she can really go anywhere." Theo stated. "What if she goes to the police or tries to contact her sister?" Hans hissed. "I thought she wasn't a hostage, I could have sworn she came willingly with us to be with you?" Theo asked. "She did, but that doesn't mean I trust her going off on her own." Hans narrowed his eyes at the other two men. "You're afraid she doesn't want to be with you anymore after last night." Theo stated with a smirk. "You can't stand things not going your way and that she may be done with you before you were done with her." Hans glared at the man, it was true though Hans always got what he wanted and that included women and he'd toss them aside once he grew bored with them and he had yet to grow bored with Abigail he planned on having her more than once. Growling he ignored the need to tear through the hotel looking for her and grabbed a plate of breakfast, he showered again and sat down with the other two trying to watch the T.V. After ten minutes sitting there he stood and began pacing looking at his watch, it had been two hours supposedly since she had left the room. 'What in the bloody hell could she be doing for two hours.' Hans thought. He couldn't take it any longer grabbing a copy of the key he stormed out of the room and checked the spa, the gym and the pool for her.

He searched to whole hotel before he found her sitting at the lobby's bar with another man. Hans' blood began to boil; he stared at the back of the man's head. He had tan skin and blonde hair, his frame was slight smaller than Hans' own frame. The man wore a blue tank top, black pants and black boots. Hans approached the pair only slowing down as he neared them listening to their conversation. "So Abigail, are you going to forgive this man of yours?" The man asked. Hans froze he knew that voice he knew it all too well. "I hate to say it, but I already forgave him." Abigail sighed. Hans' eyes narrowed as the man's hand moved to Abigail's knee. "You know Abigail; I can show you how a real man treats a lady." The man suggested. "Simon, what are you doing here?" Hans' asked while narrowing his eyes at the man interrupting the two. "I'm just talking to a beautiful woman, Hans." Simon smirked, turning to look at Hans as Abigail did so as well. "Abigail, go back to the room now." Hans ordered. Abigail looked between to the two men Simon's hand moved from her knee to her arm. "She should stay after all; she should get to know your family that is if you're actually going to keep her around." Simon chuckled darkly. "Family…keeps me around?" Abigail asked eyes darkening as she looked from Simon to Hans. "Simon, don't do this." Hans warned. "Come on little brother, do you care that much for her that you don't want me interfering or is it simply you don't want her to know that she may be tossed to the side once her usefulness has all but diminished." Simon teased stoking the smoldering ashes of anger in Abigail.

"Release, Abigail this instance." Hans growled. Simon moved his hand from her arm to around her shoulder while grabbing her with the other and pulling her to him. "You don't deserve a woman that would take a bullet for you; if it wasn't for her you'd be dead." Simon smirked. Abigail looked around the bar grateful it was mostly empty. "Simon, release her now or you'll be dead." Hans' patience was being tested. "Why don't we let Abigail decide, but first I should even the playing ground." Simon said before claiming Abigail's lips in his own. Shocked Abigail at first stood there before struggling against him. When he didn't release her fast enough she brought her knee up, hitting him in the groin before pulling an arm back and punching him in the jaw. She then stood between to the two brothers. "You both are horrible." She huffed before running off. Hans went to go after her, "Hans, be careful she'll be your downfall." Simon warned while collecting himself. Hans turned and left chasing after Abigail she had ran back to the room thankfully Theo and Kristoff were sitting on the couch talking to her when Hans joined them. Drying her eyes quickly she stood and went into the room she and Hans were sharing locking him out.

"So Simon is here?" Theo asked. Hans ignored him and went to the door knocking on it. "Abigail, open this door." Hans said calmly. "Just leave me be." Abigail wailed. "Not until we talk." Hans sighed. No reply came; Hans rapped his knuckles against the door once more. "Please Abigail, open the door and speak to me." He said calmly. Just as Hans was about to give up the door opened a crack. "Abigail, I'm sorry." He said leaning on the frame his face next to hers on the other side of the door. "Is what he said true?" Abigail asked. "Which part?" Hans heaved a heavy sigh couldn't one thing just go the way he wanted this bloody week. "Everything." Abigail's voice cracked she couldn't bring herself to say out right that he may not care for her. "Simon is my brother, and though my track record of woman is against me; I won't toss you aside." Hans said truthfully. "I'm sorry I acted as I didn't care yesterday, I thought you would know it wasn't how I truly felt not after all I did to get you." Hans was whispering now. "For heaven's sake, you took a fucking bullet for me." Hans was not desperately trying to get her to open the door further. "Abigail, what more do you want me to say?" He growled after a few minutes of silence passed between them. Looking through the crack he noticed she wasn't looking at him any longer, but away from him. His patience grew thin; He placed his weight against the door and pushed through effectively pushing Abigail with the door even though she tried to place her weight on it to keep it closed. Hans was faster and had more weight and muscle than her so he did so easily. Once he was in the room, she tried to make a run for the bathroom. Hans caught her easily, she cried out as he picked her up from her waist carrying her back to the bed seating her upon his lap. He brought one of his arms from her waist up and fondled her breast as he had done in Nakatomi. She cried out like before and tried to buck out of his lap and grasp. Standing he tossed her onto the bed climbing on top of her.

Hans kissed her lips hungrily, grinding his pelvic into hers. Abigail's struggles diminished as she fought with her own body. She didn't want to give into him. "Abigail, remember this I squashed your defiance once and I'll do so over and over again until you bend to my every whim." Hans whispered in her ear. "What makes me interested in you is not your body or looks, but the fire burning inside you. As long as you keep fighting me I'll keep you around. I will break you." Hans told her. A shiver ran down Abigail's back and a moan escaped her lips. This is what they both needed, this game of dominance. In the end Hans would always win, she knew that, but she enjoyed the rush that's why she had wanted to be a detective. Fighting crime gave her such a rush, she wondered if she would end up following Hans into a life of crime. "You can try." She finally said a new fire dancing in her eyes. Hans was on her in seconds, heated kisses passed between them, Hans removed his belt from his waist lifted Abigail higher onto the bed and tied her wrist to the headboard of the bed before leaving her to close the door. He flanked the bed watching her struggle against the leather belt.

**************Explicit content you have been warned.***********************

Slowly he began undressing her removing the jeans and underwear first then lifting her shirt and bra up her arms tucking them behind her head. "This isn't fair Hans." Abigail growled. Hans tweaked her nipples causing her to cease her struggles arching her back she sucked in air. Hans threw off his shirt climbing unto her taking one of her tender mounds in his mouth. Abigail cursed him as she struggle against the belt, 'how did he tie the belt so well so quickly.' She thought as she pulled against it. Hans moved down her body leaving a trail of kisses as he went before he came to her entrance. Prying her legs apart he smirked up at her, teasingly he blew at her entrance causing her to jerk.

Then he brought his lips to her womanhood, licking it he brought her legs over his shoulders cupping her ass as he brought her into the air. Her arms held in place by the belt were pulled she could feel the muscles in them stretching while it hurt, the pleasure he was causing in her nether region outweighed the pain she found her toes curling, even more moans escaping her lips until he pulled away. He allowed one of her legs to fall from his shoulder; she could hear the rustle of fabric and a zipper. Then she felt him at her entrance. The head of his dick pushing against her opening; Leaning forward he brought her left leg with him as he pushed inside her stretching her more. She was filled with a mix of pain and pleasure; it wasn't long before she had orgasmed once she had her first he brought back her right leg. She felt like an odd pretzel, but her pleasure kept mounting. She had lost count how many she had climaxed, but she was dizzy with pleasure when he was finished. A content sigh escaped his lips as he undid the belt while kissing her gently.

****************End of explicit content ************************************

He pulled away and walked to the bathroom, she could hear the running water she smiled and closed her eyes. She was worn out, she had stressed over his feelings all day and he had told her all she needed to know. Hans came back into the room, "Oh no my dear first we wash up." Hans said pulling her from the bed removing her shirt and bra from her arm behind her head that she had somehow forgotten about. He carried her into the bathroom and lowered her and himself into the hot bath that awaited them. She was seated before Hans, Lazily he washed her occasionally he'd place a kiss on her neck or the side of her head. He did this to reiterate to her that his feelings towards her weren't nothing, at least not at this moment. He knew woman, and their one weakness was they needed to feel loved and wanted. Hans thought back to when Simon had kissed her, and thought of how his blood began to boil at the sight. He knew she had fallen for him, he had known the instance he saw her on the plane that if he pursued her she would be his, but could he be falling as well. Hans sighed allowed and shook his head, causing Abigail to turn and look at him. "Is everything alright Hans?" She asked worry in her eyes. "I'm just trying to figure out why Simon is here?" Hans lied to her. He could careless why his brother was here as long as Simon stayed away from Abigail and out of his way he would forget his brother. "Why don't you ask him?" Abigail asked. Hans smirked at this and shook his head. "Even if I asked he wouldn't tell me." Hans knew his brother well, and Simon knew Hans all too well the benefits of being brothers. "I'll go ask him then." Abigail said. Hans' hands gripped Abigail's arms, "You will not, you are to stay far from him my dear." Hans growled.

"Hans, you're hurting me." Abigail hissed trying to slide from him. "I will hurt you far worst if you seek out my brother again. From now on you are not to leave this room alone." Hans released her and stood while pushing her forward. He stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'm not a hostage remember? I came with you willingly; I took a fucking bullet for you, you bastard." Abigail raged standing from the tub herself. "So I've been reminded twice today, and it is for that reason you are not tied to the headboard and are allowed to accompany one of us from here. Taking a bullet doesn't mean you'll suddenly drop who you are for me especially when the trigger was pulled by someone who cares for you." Hans seethed. "If you leave unaccompanied again, I will tan your hide, then fuck that pretty little ass of yours and tied you to the bed naked until we leave this bloody hell hole. You'll be lucky if you make it back to Germany with me at this rate." Hans glared at her daring her to try her luck. Abigail stared at him wide eyed, unsure if she should believe him or not. For heaven's sake they just made love to each other, the best she's ever had and now they were at each other's throats like dogs fighting going for the kill.

"And once we're in Germany will I be treated the same way I'm treated here. Only allowed to leave where ever only accompanied by you or one of your men?" Abigail asked. "No, once we're to my house in Berlin you'll be allowed to roam because there will be very few days you'll be without me and when you are not with me they'll still know you are mine." Hans told her his anger calming some. Abigail didn't say anymore she pulled the plug from the tub's drain, grabbed a towel and followed Hans out of the bathroom, they readied for bed in silence heavy thoughts weighing both of them down. Neither looked at the other as they laid down in the bed Hans laid on his back looking up at the ceiling, he could see her from his peripheral. Abigail laid on her side her back to him staring at the wall, it was strange to think that moments ago in this very bed they had enjoyed each other so handsomely and now they were like strangers laying awkwardly together in it.


	9. Choice

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter Nine: So sorry about the prolonged update and also how short it is. I was out of town for a week and then I'm in the process of starting a second job as well as helping my sister and mother move. Oh and I was sick too. Really none of it is a good excuse well except the out of town as I couldn't bring my laptop with me in a car trip with nine people also it doesn't work unless it's plugged in, but I digress. So sorry I hope you enjoy my really short chapter.

Recap: "Hans, you're hurting me." Abigail hissed trying to slide from him. "I will hurt you far worst if you seek out my brother again. From now on you are not to leave this room alone." Hans released her and stood while pushing her forward. He stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around his waist. "I'm not a hostage remember? I came with you willingly; I took a fucking bullet for you, you bastard." Abigail raged standing from the tub herself. "So I've been reminded twice today, and it is for that reason you are not tied to the headboard and are allowed to accompany one of us from here. Taking a bullet doesn't mean you'll suddenly drop who you are for me especially when the trigger was pulled by someone who cares for you." Hans seethed. "If you leave unaccompanied again, I will tan your hide, then fuck that pretty little ass of yours and tied you to the bed naked until we leave this bloody hell hole. You'll be lucky if you make it back to Germany with me at this rate." Hans glared at her daring her to try her luck. Abigail stared at him wide eyed, unsure if she should believe him or not. For heaven's sake they just made love to each other, the best she's ever had and now they were at each other's throats like dogs fighting going for the kill.

"And once we're in Germany will I be treated the same way I'm treated here. Only allowed to leave where ever only accompanied by you or one of your men?" Abigail asked. "No, once we're to my house in Berlin you'll be allowed to roam because there will be very few days you'll be without me and when you are not with me they'll still know you are mine." Hans told her his anger calming some. Abigail didn't say anymore she pulled the plug from the tub's drain, grabbed a towel and followed Hans out of the bathroom, they readied for bed in silence heavy thoughts weighing both of them down. Neither looked at the other as they laid down in the bed Hans laid on his back looking up at the ceiling, he could see her from his peripheral. Abigail laid on her side her back to him staring at the wall, it was strange to thing that moments ago in this very bed they had enjoyed each other so handsomely and now they were like strangers laying awkwardly together in it.

 **Chapter Nine: Choice.**

The week in Mexico was a strained one, Abigail barely spoke to Hans anytime he would move to hold her she'd turn away or shove him away this pissed Hans off. Hans tried to speak with her; however, he was ignored. Finally on New Year's Day they had received their fake passports and new identities, Hans was out with Theo making the travel arrangements for them. "What do you think I should do Theo? She won't even so much as look at me." Hans sighed as they waited in line at the airport. "Buy her a plan ticket to go with you, but explain to her she can go home if she chooses." Theo shrugged as far as he was concerned it was simple. "You shouldn't have told her that she couldn't leave the room unaccompanied and that taking a bullet for you didn't entitle her to your trust." Theo said after a silence had fallen between them. "Whether she has your trust or not, women are strange creatures. They want our trust and respect, you're treating her like property some women find it appealing it the beginning because they think they can change a man, but ones like Abby…" Theo trailed off. "She's a fighter, strong minded. She'll only let you break her so far before, she either leaves or cracks." Hans thought on Theo's words as they waited in line in the end he bought her a plane ticket to go with him. He would leave it to her now, God help him if she decides not to go with him. Theo talked to Hans about his plans, how he was going to find a nice girl to settle down with and send an encrypted message to his mother as well as wire her money to meet him. "I'm going to make sure my momma, lives a nice life from now on." Theo said. Hans frowned, it wasn't that he didn't care about Theo; it was just with the uncertainly Hans now had in his life it left him moody. He was never unsure about anything in his life, he did what he wanted and almost always got what he wanted. The concept of worrying over losing something was foreign to him.

In the past couple weeks he had lost his head more times than he had in the rest of his life. As they pulled up to the hotel Hans sat there thinking about the past two weeks. They had been filled with chaos, something Hans hated and yet he was unsure if it had truly bothered him. The more Hans thought about it the more Hans realized it was too soon to say if he had a chance if he'd do things over. Theo shook him from his thoughts, "Hans, this isn't like you just apologize to her I'm sure she'll forgive you." Hans blinked at his friend before sighing and nodding resigning to do so once they reached their suite. Reaching their suite, Kristoff sat on the couch watching T.V. Hans didn't even get time to ask the question he wanted as Kristoff was already answering the unasked question. "She's in the room." Kristoff smiled. Taking a deep breath Hans pushed the door open in time to see Abigail hurriedly hanging up the phone. Hans glare suspiciously at her slowly closing the door behind him as he stepped through the door. "Who were you on the phone with Abigail?" Hans asked tightly trying to keep his cool. "No one, they had the wrong number." Abby lied as she stood from the bed and moved to the window. "We leave tomorrow so it doesn't matter, who you spoke to." Hans sighed trying to remain calm. Abigail didn't respond she just stared down at the streets of the Mexican city. "I would like it if you would come with me to my home in Germany, but you are also free to go home if you choose." Hans spoke softly as he pulled her ticket from his jacket pocket. "I'm sorry for how I treated you Abigail, it was wrong of me to say that I couldn't trust you after taking that bullet for me." Hans approached her even after she refused to turn around. Hans stood next to her holding out the plane ticket for her. "Abigail, please say something." Hans begged.

"I don't know what you want me to say Hans." Abby said looking to her left to try avoiding having him even her peripherals. "You could look at me and say you forgive me." Hans breathed. "I can't, I don't know if I can forgive you for saying that to me." Abby said snatching the ticket from him lest he decide to not give it to her and leave her stranded in Mexico. "Very well, but before you make your decision on whether to go with me or go back groveling to that pathetic excuse of a family of yours. I want it known to you that should you leave me tomorrow, if I ever see you again I will kill you." Hans informed her. "So, it's go with you or die then?" Abby asked eerily calm. "No, but if you seek me out again and try to come back into my life I will kill you for the betrayal you will have caused me." Hans reiterated. "If I leave you tomorrow, I won't ever look for you; but I'll want your word that you'll never seek me out or my family either." Abby finally turned and looked at him. "Are you leaving me then?" Hans asked. "I haven't decided do you expect me to have made a decision so soon." It was a theoretical question one that didn't need to be answered. Abigail closed the space between them, "I want your word Hans that if we do split tomorrow you won't come after me or my family." Hans looked down into her stormy blue eyes. "I promise if you'll allow me this night with you again." Hans' stern eyes moved to her lips at the end of the sentence.

A second was not wasted on either end as they dove into each other. For either one knew it could be their last night together, or just another one in many to come. Abby's ticket flittered to the floor forgotten about for the moment, right now all that mattered was their needs, their basic primal need for one another. It was the one thing neither had to think about or worry about it was natural. When dawn broke Hans woke to an empty bed, all of Abigail's clothes and belongings were gone. A pain filled Hans, when he joined the other two men they had asked where Abby was. Hans shrugged he tried to tell himself that she wasn't leaving him that she was just clearing her head some more and she'd meet him at the airport. They showered, dressed, packed and checked out none of them at seen her. They made their way to the airport and boarded their separate planes; Hans sat nervously as the rest of the passengers took their seats. He kept looking over his shoulder waiting for her.


	10. Stockholm?

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter ten: This one had very little Hans, the next few might have no Hans I'm not sure yet when I'll bring him back in. But have no fear he will be back. Also, Theo and Kristoff will be making a return as well. I'm not sure If I'm bring Simon back into the story or not though. Review and let me know if you'd like him back or not.

Recap: "If I leave you tomorrow, I won't ever look for you; but I'll want your word that you'll never seek me out or my family either." Abby finally turned and looked at him. "Are you leaving me then?" Hans asked. "I haven't decided do you expect me to have made a decision so soon." It was a theoretical question one that didn't need to be answered. Abigail closed the space between them, "I want your word Hans that if we do split tomorrow you won't come after me or my family." Hans looked down into her stormy blue eyes. "I promise if you'll allow me this night with you again." Hans' stern eyes moved to her lips at the end of the sentence. A second was not wasted on either end as they dove into each other. For either one knew it could be their last night together, or just another one in many to come. Abby's ticket flittered to the floor forgotten about for the moment, right now all that mattered was their needs, their basic primal need for one another. It was the one thing neither had to think about or worry about it was natural. When dawn broke Hans woke to an empty bed, all of Abigail's clothes and belongings were gone. A pain filled Hans, when he joined the other two men they had asked where Abby was. Hans shrugged he tried to tell himself that she wasn't leaving him that she was just clearing her head some more and she'd meet him at the airport. They showered, dressed, packed and checked out none of them at seen her. They made their way to the airport and boarded their separate planes; Hans sat nervously as the rest of the passengers took their seats. He kept looking over his shoulder waiting for her.

 **Chapter Ten: Stockhom?**

The last of the people filed onto the plane, a brunette stewardess approached Hans. "Mr. Günther?" The stewardess asked. Hans raised an eyebrow at the woman. "Your wife asked me to give this to you." With that said the Stewardess handed Hans a letter and walked away. Hans simply stared at the envelope bearing the hotel's logo they had just left that morning. Kristoff looked to the empty seat between him and Hans as the plane came to life. "Abby decided not to come?" Kristoff asked. Hans tucked the letter away into his jacket pocket. "It would appear not, it doesn't matter either way she was just a means to an end. We are free now." Hans grunted his face back to its stony facade. He ordered a stiff drink and kept his eyes trained in front of him. He would wipe Abigail Gennero from his memory if it was the last thing he did. When he got home he'd burn her letter, he won't even take a look at it. He swore to himself that the next time he saw her he would kill her. No one say no to Hans Gruber!

Meanwhile; Abigail under her new alias Adali Günther traded her plane ticket from Mainz, Germany to New York City, USA. Boarding her plane she glanced once behind her seeing if Hans was going to come after her. He didn't, she should have known she had really meant nothing to him that she was a pawn in his game of chess and oh how she had been played. She had caught Theo before he had boarded his plane to his new home. He had given her a means of contacting him, trusting her not to go to the cops with the info. Abby sighed taking her seat, she would betray Theo when he had been so nice to her and she couldn't even betray Hans she loved him too much to hurt him like that. She simply slept the whole flight home trying not to cry. When the plane touched down Abby was escorted from the plane to a small room. She didn't question the two agents who escorted her nor did she put up a fight she didn't have any fight left in her. Two hours later the door opened, Abby looked up to see John and Holly in the door way. "Christ Abby what the hell?" John asked angrily. Holly moved between them her bottom lip quivering as she held out a hesitant hand to her sister. Abigail broke the distance collapsing to her knees hugging Holly's waist crying into stomach. "I was a fool Holly." She cried. Holly wrapped an arm around her little sister the other smoothed her hair, hushing her in a soothing manner. "Abby, where is Hans?" John asked. "I don't know they didn't need me anymore they bought me a plane ticket and sent me home." Abby lied knowing John wouldn't give up easily. "Fuck, Abby you can't expect me to believe that." John growled. "John, please if Abby says she doesn't know where he went than I believe her." Holly hushed her sister's tears.

"Holly, she took a bullet for him. He got into her mind, he mind fucked her and probably literally too." John scoffed. "John, she is my sister. Your sister-in-law, aunt to our children and in law enforcement; can you tell me with one hundred percent certainty that someone hasn't once tricked someone in law enforcement to in some way jeopardize their self for said person?" Holly spat at him. "We can go with Stockholm syndrome as her defense hell for all I know it could have been." John sighed having calmed down. "Come stay with us Abby until we sort this all out. You'll probably have to give up your job and pursue something else." Abigail nodded at this comment and stood facing John. The weeks following Abigail saw doctors and talked to numerous agents. Soon a month had passed and Abigail learned even more troublesome news she was late. She tried to chalk it up to stress from the constant fretting of whether she'd been seen as an accomplice or a hostage. She woke one morning, feeling sick to her stomach she tried fighting the nausea off, but it wouldn't go away. Jolting from her bed she ran to the bathroom throwing up into the porcelain fixture. Holly having heard the commotion came to check on her rubbing her back and holding her hair for her. "Are you ok Abby?" Holly asked. "I guess I came down with the flu." Abby said tears threating her eyes. She was frustrated, tired and now she was getting sick. After the nausea passed Abigail took a hot shower.

Stepping out of the hot shower, she wrapped her towel about her and made her way back to her room drying her brown hair with a smaller towel. She stopped before the hallways full length mirror looking at the scar on her shoulder, tracing the scar with her fingers tears poured from her sapphire eyes. Lucy found her in this state of hysteria after waking up from the noise. Lucy opened her bedroom door peeking out at her aunt. Silently Lucy approached the older woman. "Aunt Abby, why are you crying?" Lucy asked. Abby stopped crying quickly trying to wipe her tears away, before kneeling down to Lucy's level. "I'm just sad, sweetheart." Abby forced a smile for her young niece. "But, why are you sad?" Lucy probed not understanding everything that had happened. "Well you see…" Abby thought about what to tell her. "You see Aunt Abby allowed someone into her life thinking he was good and that he'd be her prince, but he was lying to her the whole time. He wasn't a prince, but a very bad man. So I'm sad that I didn't see it sooner because he hurt a lot of people and perhaps I could have saved them." Abby finished. "Don't be sad, you're only human. I hear mommy telling Daddy that all the time. I'm not quite sure what it means, but it cheers daddy up most of the time." Lucy said. Abby laughed and pulled Lucy into a hug. "Lucy, you are a beautiful smart little girl. How did you ever get this way?" Abby asked. "Daddy says I take after mommy." Lucy beamed. "That you do." Abby said before tweaking her nose in an affectionate way.

"I'm glad to see you can still smile. I haven't seen you smile since Christmas Eve." Holly said from the other side of the hallway. "I guess I haven't, but I'm not out of the waters just yet." Abby reminded Holly. "Were not leaving your side." Holly assured her. "Thanks Holly." Abby stood and approached her sister before pulling her into a tight hug. "Anything for my little sister, now get dressed don't forget you have to see the doctors again today." Holly reminded her. "I know." Abby said her smile slipping some. An hour later Abby sat in the examination room a nurse was checking her vitals. She waited about ten minutes more to see the doctor. "So Abigail, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked. "I think I'm coming down with something I've been puking all morning." Abby informed him. "And how about now how do you feel?" The doctor nodded as he scribbled something down on his notepad. "I feel fine now I guess." Abby said as a new sensation fluttered in her stomach. "Abigail, would you mind if we took blood and urine samples?" the Doctor asked. Abby shook her head a new worry filling her. "Are you seeing the shrink today as well?" he asked her. "Yes, my lawyer wants a full evaluation of me." Abby sighed. The doctor took his samples and sent her on her way. Abigail left her primary physician and went to her psychiatrist. She sat in the taxi as it drove her to her next location. Her mind wondering if her new fears could be true, as well as what would have happened if she had stayed with Hans and had forgiven him for how he treated her.

The taxi pulled up to the stone building, paying the driver she trudged into the building a new cloud looming over her weighing her down. She entered the dimly lit room of her new doctor the sober lighting only furthering her mental decline. Her lawyer had handpicked this doctor for her and was paying the fee which she was sure he was going to tack onto his fee. The psychiatrist was a woman in her mid-forties. She was a stout woman with a kind face, empathic brown eyes and short brown hair. Under any other circumstances Abigail probably would have been friends with the woman, if the woman wasn't asking Abigail to remember the few weeks she was trying desperately to forget. This was the second week with this doctor. "So Abigail how are you?" The woman asked as she invited Abby into the back room. Abigail took a seat on one of the green couches in the office. The woman sat opposite of her. "I'm alright just haven't been feeling well." Abby answered. "I'm sorry to hear that." The woman was sympathetic. "Mr. Blake, asked me to get your story this week." The woman informed Abigail. "They know everything already." Abby sighed. "He wants me to hear it from you so I can determine your mental state and if your mental state was affected by certain events." The shrink explained. "Let's start from the beginning. You arrived at Nakatomi plaza." The shrink began. "It started before then." Abigail corrected. "I was on my way to Las Angeles from Berlin, Germany. I was in first class, I was the only woman in first class seated beside me was who we'd come to know as Hans Gruber. At first he'd only glance at me, but once I finished my book I noticed his glances turned into a complete stare." Abby began her mouth working on its own accord.

She went on to tell her about how her and Hans had flirted back and forth the rest of the flight. Then to how she had come to find out that he was a villain. "I had escaped up to the model floor room; I was looking out over the skyline, when the elevator chimed. I hid behind one of the pillars, not knowing if I was allowed in the room or not. That's when I heard Hans' voice, peeking out from behind the pillar I saw Hans' with two men and Mr. Takagi. The two men with him were holding Machine guns. I knew then I'd have to stop him." She told her everything from seeing John, Takagi being shot, her being found by Hans' and his men. To being separated from the hostages. "When I refused to stop fighting him he smacked me across the face, it only evoked me further. I told him he'd have to kill me to get me to stop fighting him. He grabbed the back of my neck while telling me that he wanted me alive and that he always gets what he wants. He told me he'd break me by any means and to prove his point…" Abigail stopped tears streaming from her eyes at the memory. Her shrink gave her a tissue. "Take your time." The shrink said. Abigail tried calming herself, "He began fingering me." Abigail choked out. "He threatened to show everyone what he was doing to me if I didn't stop fighting him. If I didn't kiss him like my life depended on it. So I kissed him."

Abigail continued on telling every detail she could remember: from John on the cb radio, Hans threatening her sister, to him fondling her and tossing her away pulling his gun on her. She told the woman everything about how Ellis died, how she couldn't pull the trigger when she had a chance, and then how she saved Hans after everything he did to her. She even told her about the escape to Mexico, the sex traffickers. Hans saving her, meeting Simon and how Hans completely turned on her, she was in full blown out tears by the end. The psychiatrist moved to her side rubbing her shoulders, while texting the girl's lawyer. Yes, to her Abigail was a girl, a scared hurt little girl. The younger woman crying on the green couch curled up next to her was nothing more than a large child right now. All her walls were torn down, her heart had been broken. Abigail had ended up crying herself to sleep on that couch. The psychiatrist had canceled all her appointments for the time being as she waited for Mr. Blake. He arrived to find his client asleep curled in fetal position. He didn't have to ask anything as the woman explained all. "She shouldn't testify, she's not prepared to do so." The doctor sighed. "She does have some Stockholm effects. She believed everything she did was to keep her sister alive and even at the end her brother in law. She had also fallen in love with her captor; in fact I believe he had feelings for her as well. Though his were more twisted as when she denied him after learning the truth about him it struck a sour cord with him making obsessive towards her. From what she told me, Hans Gruber is a man who doesn't take no for an answer and will do anything to get what he wants." She told him what she felt he needed to know.


	11. And the Verdict is?

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter eleven: Still no Hans, but have no fear I think in a couple more chapters he'll be making an appearance again sorry for the long wait. I've spent the last month going to the doctors/hospital at least once a week between my Manager and I. I'm trying to buckle back down and continue writing these, but life has been getting in the way. Well I won't keep you any longer please review.

Recap: Abigail continued on telling every detail she could remember: from John on the cb radio, Hans threatening her sister, to him fondling her and tossing her away pulling his gun on her. She told the woman everything about how Ellis died, how she couldn't pull the trigger when she had a chance, and then how she saved Hans after everything he did to her. She even told her about the escape to Mexico, the sex traffickers. Hans saving her, meeting Simon and how Hans completely turned on her, she was in full blown out tears by the end. The psychiatrist moved to her side rubbing her shoulders, while texting the girl's lawyer. Yes, to her Abigail was a girl, a scared hurt little girl. The younger woman crying on the green couch curled up next to her was nothing more than a large child right now. All her walls were torn down, her heart had been broken. Abigail had ended up crying herself to sleep on that couch. The psychiatrist had canceled all her appointments for the time being as she waited for Mr. Blake. He arrived to find his client asleep curled in fetal position. He didn't have to ask anything as the woman explained all. "She shouldn't testify, she's not prepared to do so." The doctor sighed. "She does have some Stockholm effects. She believed everything she did was to keep her sister alive and even at the end her brother in law. She had also fallen in love with her captor; in fact I believe he had feelings for her as well. Though his were more twisted as when she denied him after learning the truth about him it struck a sour cord with him making obsessive towards her. From what she told me, Hans Gruber is a man who doesn't take no for an answer and will do anything to get what he wants." She told him what she felt he needed to know.

 **Chapter Eleven: And the verdict is…?**

Soon it came time for the trial; Abigail's fear was realized she only hoped that no one else found out. She was entering her second month being home, soon she'd either be in Jail or truly free she wasn't sure which one yet. She sat in the court room next to Mr. Blake; he gave her a reassuring smile. His dark brown eyes showing confidence, he was wearing a black suit with a light blue shirt and dark blue tie. His brown hair was cut short and styled. Abigail wore a simple black dress nothing to revealing, but not exactly modest either. One by one witnesses were called to the stand, and one by one Mr. Blake debunked their stories or made the jury second guess them. Then he called Holly up to the stand. "Mrs. McClane, in your own words can you describe to me the relationship your sister had with terrorist leader Hans Gruber?" Mr. Blake asked. "There wasn't really a relationship, but he kept her away from us at all times. At one point he molested her and threw her onto the couch in the office they were occupying. I though he was going to rape her, but he pulled out his pistol and pointed at her."

"When you say molested her, what do you mean?" Mr. Blake asked. Abby covered her face with her hands, shaking her head silently begging he sister not to tell. Holly hesitated looking at her sister. "He put his hand down the top of her dress and grabbed her breast." Holly said slowly. This had been brought up by more than one witness and Abigail was tired of hearing it and tired of the shame of it. "Do you believe that to be the first time she was molested by him?" Blake asked. Abigail looked up to Holly then to Blake horror on her face. Holly wore a shocked expression on her face. Abby had given access to her shrink's note and allowed her shrink to share information with him so she wouldn't have to testify, but she didn't think he'd bring up the one thing only her and Hans had known that night. "Do you recall Mr. Gruber smacking your sister across the face, before grabbing the back of her neck?" Mr. Blake asked. "Yes, as did the rest of the witnesses as they told you she did kiss him after he said something to her." Holly said. "Yes, others took it as him saying something passionate to her, but what do you believe caused your sister to suddenly kiss this man so passionately?" The lawyer asked. "Objection your honor, he's leading." The prosecutor growled. "Denied." The judge brushed off the other lawyer. "Continue Mr. Blake." The Judge said. Mr. Blake thanked the judge and asked Holly the question again. "I figured he had threatened to kill her." Holly said. "So you felt he was abusive towards your sister?" Blake asked. "Yes." Holly said. "Do you believe that your sister did what she felt was necessary to not only keep herself alive, but that of the hostages?" Mr. Blake questioned. "There's no doubt in my mind that she was doing just that." Holly nodded. "No more questions your honor." Mr. Blake said. "Mr. Himmbelfarb any questions for the witness?" The judge asked the prosecutor.

The prosecutor question Holly at length trying to get her to change her story and confuse her, but Holly was sharp and didn't fall for any of it. Finally they called up Abigail's Shrink. "Before we begin I want the jury to know Ms. Gennero has given Mrs. Franc permission to share information from their sessions with the court as to what Mrs. Franc deems is necessary to the case." Mr. Blake explained. "Mrs. Franc, can you please inform this court of your analysis of Ms. Gennero." Mr. Blake told her. "Ms. Gennero, upon numerous sessions has told me in detail what transpired Christmas Eve, as well as all of the witnesses in this room. Ms. Gennero has suffered almost the same levels of Stockholm syndrome as the witnesses if not more. The only thing I believe that help Ms. Gennero from the full effects of Stockholm was her experience as a detective for the NYPD." Mrs. Franc said. "Almost everyone in here would say her experience as a detective should have kept her from Stockholm effects, is that true?" Mr. Blake asked. "Not necessarily. You see if it was a normal heist, then yes she should have been feeling normal while everyone else felt the effects, but the fact she was removed from the rest of the hostages placed in a small room with the head of a terrorist group which is an FBI agents job far beyond that of a cops job and thus he being the opposite sex of the leader the fairer sex if you will left her susceptible." Mrs. Franc went on.

"Why do you say that being a woman left her susceptible?" Mr. Blake asked. "On more than one occasion throughout that night she was molested and threatened that if she didn't succumb to his will she would be raped for all to see and her sister would be murdered." Mrs. Franc explained with a little detail as she could. "And you believe that this man Mr. Gruber actually said and did this stuff to Ms. Gennero?" Blake asked. "Are you asking me Mr. Blake if I believe Ms. Gennero was telling me the truth or if I feel she fabricated the story?" Mrs. Franc probed. "Yes Ma'am." Blake nodded. "No, I don't believe she made it up. I don't believe she should be put on the stand either as she isn't mentally healed for such a thing." Mr. Blake nodded as Mrs. Franc spoke he knew all this already, but everyone else had to know. "Can you tell us what exactly Mr. Gruber did to Ms. Gennero?" Mr. Blake asked. "I do not think that this court room needs the details of Ms. Gennero's molestation." Mrs. Franc said as Abigail breathed a sigh of relief. Mr. Blake continued questioning her. Soon the trial was put on hold scheduled to continue the following day. The second day was similar to the first the prosecution calling in more witnesses and more doctors, before asking to bring in a behavior analyst and also asking that Abby take a lie detector test. Abby ended up agreeing in the end to it as long as her lawyer and shrink were present. Two days later she sat in a room hooked up to a machine, a behavior analyst in front of her.

"Ms. Gennero, I'm Agent Gideon with the FBI's behavior analyst team. First I'm going to ask you the questions for the lie detector do you understand?" Agent Gideon asked. "Yes." Abby nodded.

AG: "You are Abigail Gennero right?"

Abby: "Yes"

AG: "Your twenty-five years old?"

Abby: "Yes"

AG: "Did you know that Hans Gruber was going to be at Nakatomi?"

Abby: "No"

AG: "Did Hans Gruber molest you?"

Abby: "Yes."

AG: "Did you kiss Hans Gruber?"

Abby: "Yes."

AG: "Did Hans Gruber threaten you?"

Abby: "Yes"

AG: "Did you kiss him because he said he'd kill you?"

Abby: "No"

AG: "Did he threaten to rape you?"

Abby: "No"

AG: "Did you help Mr. Gruber escape?"

Abby: "Yes"

AG: "Do you love Mr. Gruber?"

Abby: "…"

AG: "Abby, do you love Mr. Gruber?"

Abby: "Yes."

Agent Gideon stopped the lie detector as tears fell from Abby's eyes. "Abby, you passed all, but one question. Gideon said as he handed Abby a tissue, "You lied to me when I asked you if he threatened to rape you." Abigail shook her head. "He threatened molestation only." Abby tried to correct him. "But Abby your brain doesn't believe it's separate." Gideon said taking one of her hands in his. "Tell me why did you help him escape?" Gideon asked trying to calm the young woman. "Because I couldn't watch him die." Abby said. "Why did you go with him?" Gideon asked although he already knew what her response was going to be. "Because he said if I didn't go with him he wasn't going to promise my sister's safety and also I wanted to go with him." Abby sniffled. "Why won't you tell us where he is?" Gideon asked. "Because I'm not sure where he is, he's intelligent although he bought tickets back to Germany I know he's not staying there the moment he landed he probably had a car waiting to take him somewhere else and since I didn't go with him he's probably changed his name too. He doesn't want to be found, and he always gets what he wants." Abby said. "Do you think you can find him?" Gideon asked. "No, he told me if I left him that would be it the next time he sees me he will kill me." Abby informed Agent Gideon of this rather calmly. "You seem fine with this, why?" Gideon asked. "Because, he promised me he wouldn't seek me out or my family, and also I'm not going anywhere. There's a fifty- fifty chance I'll be locked up if not in prison than in a mental institute and my child will be put into adoption." Abby said. "Child?" Gideon, Blake and Franc asked shocked. Abigail simply nodded. "When did you find out you were pregnant?" Blake asked. "At the end of last month, I'm in my second month." Abby said looking up at Blake with sad eyes.

"Abby, you're not going to prison or a mental institute, you suffered a lot, but I do think you are capable of raising a family as well as continuing on in society." Gideon assured the young woman. "You did what you thought was necessary to survive and to keep your family safe and unfortunately you've fallen in love with the wrong man, but you knew it was wrong and you saved your family." Blake said taking a knee next to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Come on Abby, I'll drive you home If that's alright with you Agent Gideon?" Mr. Blake asked. "I have one more question, and then you're free to go." Agent Gideon nodded. "Do you know where the other two men went and do you know their names?" Abigail thought about the question. "I only know their given first names, I'm almost certain they all had gotten a new identity in Mexico. I only learned Hans because he made my new identity his wife. I don't know what Theo or Kristoff's became." Abigail told him. "Thank Ms. Gennero; I'll see you tomorrow in the court room." Gideon thanked Abby. They said their goodbyes; Blake drove Abby back to John and Holly's. "Abby, when this is over would it be alright for me to ask you out?" Blake asked her as he helped her from the car his hand still holding hers. Abigail blushed, she adverted her eyes unsure of what to say. "Why would you want to date me?" Abby asked. "Because Abby you are pretty, strong and I think you deserve better than what you've been given." Blake told her while grabbing her chin, tilting her face back up to look in her eyes. "But I'm pregnant, with another man's child, a criminal's at that." Abigail told him. "Abby, that doesn't matter to me. And please after tomorrow please call me Tyler I won't be your lawyer after tomorrow and I'd like to see you again." Tyler told her. Kissing her hand he walked her to the door.

The next morning Abigail and Blake sat next to each other in the court room. Holly, John and the kids sat behind them in support. Agent Gideon was on the stand giving his results of Abigail's Evaluation. "The prosecution has asked for my opinion as a behavioral analyst about whether Abigail Gennero was in league with Hans Gruber and in his men in the taking over of Nakatomi Plaza." Agent Gideon began. "It is in my opinion that, Abigail Gennero not only did what she felt she needed to, to survive, but what she needed to do to keep her family safe. I believe that she is in no way a threat to anyone. She will be fine to continue on in society; all she needs is time to heal." Agent Gideon said.

"You speak as though she's recovering from an accident." The prosecutor growled. "The human psyche is just as fragile as the body in some cases more so. Ms. Gennero has suffered and attack on her psyche and because of her training as a cop it didn't break as nearly bad as it could have. There have been cases of Stockholm syndrome where the captor gets his hostages to hurt or kill others for them. I think she held up rather well and as long as she continues seeing Mrs. Franc until Mrs. Franc deems her healed she should be allowed to return to normal." With that said the prosecutor dismissed Agent Gideon and called one more witness to the stand before the jury was sent away to decide on its verdict. It took them less than an hour to come back. "Members of the jury have you reached your verdict?" The judge asked. "We have your honor, we find the defendant not guilty." The representative said. The court room erupted in noise some objections, but for the most part cheer. "A celebration tonight, on me." Blake smiled down at Abigail. Abigail nodded in agreement. As they were leaving the court room they were swarmed by reporters. "Abigail, can you tell us what you plan on doing now?" A reporter asked. "I'm going to look for a new job." Abigail told them. "Mr. Blake is it true that you asked Abigail to go out with you once the trial was over?" Another asked. "I don't see how that is any concern to the public." Blake answered going into business mode. "Is it true you paid for all her expenses during this trial and are not receiving any extra than what the state pays you?" Another probed. "Again that is not of any concern." Blake said with a stoic face and voice. "Abigail, is it true that you're pregnant?" Another reporter questioned turning the attention back to her.


	12. Othello Francis

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter twelve: Still no Hans, but have no fear I think in a couple more chapters he'll be making an appearance again sorry for the long wait. I've spent the last couple months going to the doctors/hospital at least once a week between my Manager and I. I'm trying to buckle back down and continue writing these, but life has been getting in the way. Well I won't keep you any longer please review.

Recap: "You speak as though she's recovering from an accident." The prosecutor growled. "The human psyche is just as fragile as the body in some cases more so. Ms. Gennero has suffered and attack on her psyche and because of her training as a cop it didn't break as nearly bad as it could have. There have been cases of Stockholm syndrome where the captor gets his hostages to hurt or kill others for them. I think she held up rather well and as long as she continues seeing Mrs. Franc until Mrs. Franc deems her healed she should be allowed to return to normal." With that said the prosecutor dismissed Agent Gideon and called one more witness to the stand before the jury was sent away to decide on its verdict. It took them less than an hour to come back. "Members of the jury have you reached your verdict?" The judge asked. "We have your honor, we find the defendant not guilty." The representative said. The court room erupted in noise some objections, but for the most part cheer. "A celebration tonight, on me." Blake smiled down at Abigail. Abigail nodded in agreement. As they were leaving the court room they were swarmed by reporters. "Abigail, can you tell us what you plan on doing now?" A reporter asked. "I'm going to look for a new job." Abigail told them. "Mr. Blake is it true that you asked Abigail to go out with you once the trial was over?" Another asked. "I don't see how that is any concern to the public." Blake answered going into business mode. "Is it true you paid for all her expenses during this trial and are not receiving any extra than what the state pays you?" Another probed. "Again that is not of any concern." Blake said with a stoic face and voice. "Abigail, is it true that you're pregnant?" Another reporter questioned turning the attention back to her.

 **Chapter Twelve:**

"That will be all thank you." Blake intervened and started guiding Abigail through the crowd. "What are you going to name the child?" "Whose child is it?" The questions followed them. The reporters even tried to ask Holly and John the questions. "My wife and I thank you for the concern about Abigail, but we'd appreciate our privacy at this time more than ever." John mumbled and guided his family through following Abigail and Blake. They jumped into their cars and drove to a restaurant. "I have a reservation for six in a private room." Blake told the host once they had arrived and were inside. They were guided back to a private room. They all ordered their food and that night there was a celebration it was bittersweet for Abigail. She loved that her family was happy that everything was going back to normal, but those hazel eyes still haunted her. The following day the newspapers were lined with stories some calling her a whore, others not quite saying it but they did imply it. The weeks that followed proved to be fruitless, she couldn't find a job they would all tell her that she either didn't meet their qualifications or they weren't hiring. Of course Abby knew this meant they were only not hiring her. She returned home tired and near her wits end, her belly was growing as the babe inside her grew and she worried what Hans would think about the child if she had stayed. Would he demand she get rid of it? Abby couldn't lie she had thought about it herself for a split second, but she had ultimately decided in keeping it, if she couldn't have Hans She'd at least have this piece of him. It was the only thing that kept her going that a small bit of Hans lived inside her.

"Abby, any luck?" Holly asked as she returned home from her job. Abby shook her head eyes casted down to the floor. It wasn't until John got home that night that things seemed to be turning for the better. "Abby, this was sent to the station for you." John said handing Abby the letter. Abby slowly opened the letter.

"Dear Abigail Gennero,

It has come to my attention that you have been seeking employment. I would like to offer you a place among my staff, as well as my fully equipped guest home to live in and care for your child. I know how close you are to your sister and her family and while I'd hate to take you away from them, I still feel I should offer you this chance. My headquarters is in Canada attached is the address. If you are interested please write back your intent as well as roughly when to expect you so we can prepare everything.

Sincerely,

Mr. Othello Francis."

Abby read aloud before looking at her sister and John. "What are you going to do Abby?" Holly asked. "I think I should take it, it's my only offer I have and I can't keep relying on you two." Abby said. "What about Tyler?" John asked. "I like Tyler, but he's had less work since he started dating me. I'm slowly ruining his life, it'll be better for him if I just disappear." Abby sighed. "No one likes me here they all think I'm a whore because I'm pregnant with Hans' child and they think I'm using Tyler anyways. If I go away and take this job they'll pity him and welcome him back, saying it was true that I used him." Abby sat there staring at the letter while explaining what has been on her mind. "Besides, this way my child isn't raised hearing all this and so he won't get treated poorly." Holly stood and kneeled down next to her sister. "You've thought about leaving us for a while haven't you?" Holly asked. "Yes, for about a week now." Abby replied. "Abby, how do you know this isn't a ploy? That it's not Hans waiting for you." John asked. "It's not Hans, I know that much. I don't know who this is, but I need to believe it's sincere." Abby told him. And so Abby wrote back accepting his offer informing him that she'd be there in two weeks' time. Abby didn't have much to pack since most of her stuff had been packed from her apartment the moment everyone thought she died or had runaway. She hadn't unpacked much; just some clothes which she would pack last minute she used the two weeks to research who Othello Francis was everything that came up was the same a wealthy computer nerd that moved to Canada and opened a business out of his house offering hack proof websites to businesses. Finally the two weeks were up and John drove Abby and her stuff up to Toronto, Canada it was a nice little drive from New York, nothing quick or anything really far either. Just a couple hours or so to get there, they pulled up to a large house a man joined them outside once they were out of the vehicle.

"Ms. Gennero, welcome to Mr. Francis' home. He regrets that he was unable to be here and greet you himself, but his mother needed his full attention so he's off visiting her. I am Riley Hunt, Mr. Francis' right hand. Besides you there are two other employees. "Morgan La Rue, and Franky Hoffar." Riley explained. "Mr. La Rue specializes in encryptions and Ms. Hoffar she specializes in design. You shall meet both of them later on." Riley then motioned to the guest house. "That is where you'll be staying, you can move the truck down the lane I'll meet you there to help you unload." Hunt said turning and walking down the lane. Abby and John jumped back in the car and drove the small distance to the guest house. Riley had already unlocked the door and was prepared to help. The moment the truck was turned off he started unloading the boxes from the back. "You sure about this Abbs?" John asked as he placed the last box on the ground in the house. "I'll be fine John." Abby smiled placing a hand on his shoulder. "I'll see you during the Holidays." Abby assured him. "No, we'll see you when your baby decides to come." John corrected. Abby gave him a kiss goodbye and watched him drive away. "Ms. Gennero. Mr. Francis said he'll be down to greet you in a couple hours if you need any help emptying your boxes I can stay and help. Mr. Francis informed us that he doesn't want you to strain yourself." Mr. Hunt told her. "I'll be fine, can you tell me anything about Mr. Francis though?" She asked wanting to know more about this man. "I can only tell you what you probably already know; I take it you did some research on him before you accepted." Abby nodded sighing. "The only thing more I know is what he looks like." Riley placed a hand on her shoulder.

Riley had left Abby to do her unpacking; Abigail was in the middle of organizing her room when her doorbell rang. She waddled down the stairs to see who was at her door. She wondered if it was Mr. Francis yet or if Riley had come back to check on her. Opening the door, tear welled in her eyes standing there facing her was none other than Theo. Abby flung her arms around him, he took her in his arms and guided her back a few steps so he could close the door behind him. "Glad to see you too Abby." Theo smiled. He led her to the couch and sat her down. "Theo what are you doing here?" Abby asked having calmed down. "I'm your new boss." Theo chuckled. "You're Othello Francis?" Abby slowly wiped her face. Theo nodded; Abby got quite and distanced herself from him. Theo watched the change in her behavior. "Is He here?" She asked. After a long silence passed through the room, "No, but he said he'd like to visit me next holiday." Theo replied. Abigail turned to him worry written all over her face. "Does he know I'm here?" She asked. "No, I didn't know you hadn't actually gone with him until he called me. He did ask if I had heard from you." Theo informed her. "oh?" Abby turned away moving to the window. "The moment I got off the phone with him I began looking for you I found you quickly and found out you were on trial for helping us escape. I had called him back immediately and told him, everything I had known at that moment." Theo paused. "He had hung up on me and didn't call me until just a little bit ago to apologize, but he had packed up and moved not trusting you to not give him up. He just found out now that you had feigned innocence about his whereabouts." Theo smiled at her back, she didn't need to see his face to know he was smiling she could tell by how he spoke. "I didn't feign anything, I told them the truth. I told them that he was too smart for them, that he had probably already had new identities waiting for him in Germany and multiple homes to go to. That he didn't want to be caught and he always gets what he wants." Abby explained. "They asked me about you and Kristoff as well. Before I had left Hans I had put the information you had given me about how to get in touch with you in his bag, I didn't even look at it. I didn't want to know anything because I knew I wouldn't be able to lie. It was my one way of protecting you." Abby sighed turning back to face him to see the smile was still there.

"I had figured when Hans told me he had happened upon my information in his bag and he had told me you didn't go with him. That's why when I found out you were pregnant and couldn't find a job I offered you one." Theo beamed. "And before you ask, Hans doesn't know anything about me being in contact with you or you being pregnant." Theo filled her in and watched her release a held breath. "At one point you will have to face him and tell him everything, besides your child will be asking a lot of questions about its father." Abby nodded knowing he was right. "So want help?" Theo asked changing the subject. Abigail smiled and nodded as they began unpacking at nightfall Theo forced her to take a break and join him at the main house for dinner. There she met his mother, and the woman fussed over Abigail like Abigail was carrying her own grandchild. Abby also met the rest of the team, Mr. La Rue and Ms. Hoffar. Together the six of them sat down and had dinner together, helping Abby forget everything that had happened. At dinner she had found out how much of a rag tag band of misfits they all were. Riley Hunt had been a promising businessman and tech, before he fell for a woman who stole his work and gave it to his competition, and when he tried to call her out in it he was made the bad guy. Mr. La Rue was an Interpreter for the FBI turned corrupt by a terrorist and had been in prison for a while before being released for good behavior. And Ms. Hoffar had been a computer Hacker from a young age and had almost been caught by the CIA before Theo had found her. After dinner they all said their goodbyes and went to their respective residences for the night.


	13. Threats and Empty Promises

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter thirteen: Again sorry for the long wait this is a busy season for me between my two normal jobs, my acting takes off quite a bit in January and beginning of February. I hope you like this chapter.

Recap: "I had figured when Hans told me he had happened upon my information in his bag and he had told me you didn't go with him. That's why when I found out you were pregnant and couldn't find a job I offered you one." Theo beamed. "And before you ask, Hans doesn't know anything about me being in contact with you or you being pregnant." Theo filled her in and watched her release a held breath. "At one point you will have to face him and tell him everything, besides your child will be asking a lot of questions about its father." Abby nodded knowing he was right. "So want help?" Theo asked changing the subject. Abigail smiled and nodded as they began unpacking at nightfall Theo forced her to take a break and join him at the main house for dinner. There she met his mother, and the woman fussed over Abigail like Abigail was carrying her own grandchild. Abby also met the rest of the team, Mr. La Rue and Ms. Hoffar. Together the six of them sat down and had dinner together, helping Abby forget everything that had happened. At dinner she had found out how much of a rag tag band of misfits they all were. Riley Hunt had been a promising businessman and tech, before he fell for a woman who stole his work and gave it to his competition, and when he tried to call her out in it he was made the bad guy. Mr. La Rue was an Interpreter for the FBI turned corrupt by a terrorist and had been in prison for a while before being released for good behavior. And Ms. Hoffar had been a computer Hacker from a young age and had almost been caught by the CIA before Theo had found her. After dinner they all said their goodbyes and went to their respective residences for the night.

 **Chapter Thirteen: Threats and empty promises.**

April, spring was lovely Abigail was four months along soon it'd be Easter and she'd be back down visiting her family. She'd been living with Theo for about three weeks now and everything was going well. She was his secretary, answered his phone calls, wrote out his letters and made sure he stayed organized. Abigail never would have thought she'd ended up working for a man like Theo, but then again she had never thought she'd fall in love with a terrorist and have his baby. Abigail sat at the window in the main house looking out at the lovely scenery around her. Mama, that's what Theo's mom requested to be called, sat in a rocking chair knitting keeping an eye on the young mother. "Have you decided on a name for your little one child?" She asked. Abigail turned to face her, "I don't even know what I'm having." Abby sighed and rubbed her swollen belly. "If I know anything it's babies honey and let me tell you with how you're walking and how that baby is sitting I'm damn sure you're having a baby boy." Mama told her. Abigail paused in her actions; a new sense of fear filled her. What if he looked exactly like Hans, what if he was exactly like Hans? How far could the apple fall from the tree? She had had these thoughts once before, but she'd push them aside reassuring herself it could be a girl. Just then the phone rang. Pushing herself up she waddled to the phone, picking it up from the receiver; "Mr. Francis' office, how may I direct your call?" Abigail said through the phone Theo had told her not to worry about saying her name just in case he called. There was a silence on the other end of the phone. "Hello, are you still there?" Abby asked as a new filling set in her. "Abigail?" A voice asked on the other end. All breathe seemed to leave her at that one moment, she knew that voice anywhere and apparently he knew hers. "Hans?" She breathed into the phone and for a moment she thought about hanging up and as she was about to Mama appeared next to her taking the phone and if on que Riley entered the room and seeing the state Abby was in moved to her guiding her back to the window. "Hans, dear Theo is out of the office right now I'll have him call you back." Mama said and swiftly hung up the phone before Hans could say anything. The phone began ringing again Riley answered this time. "Yes, Hello Mr. Gruber." Riley smiled into the phone. "I'm sorry I don't know what you are talking about." Riley stood there on the phone listening while looking at Abigail. "Give me one moment." He said as he placed the phone down on the table next to the receiver.

Crossing the room he kneeled before Abigail, "He wants to speak with you, he said if you don't speak with him he'll be on the next flight out to here and he will find you." Riley whispered to her. Abigail looked out the window for a few seconds thinking about what to do before looking back to Riley and nodding. Riley helped her back to the phone and moved a chair next to it so she could sit before handing her the phone. "Hello…" She spoke into the phone. "Abigail…" Hans sighed. "Hans, you promised…" Abigail began. "Don't start with that, what are you doing with Theo?" Hans hissed. She could hear the jealously in his voice. "It's not what you think Hans." Abigail sighed. "I was in trouble and Theo offered me help I didn't even know it was him until I got here." Abby explained. "What your lawyer didn't turn out as nice as he seemed." Hans growled. "Hans, please." Abby pleaded into the phone. "I couldn't find a job, and… and…" Abby didn't want to tell him that she was pregnant and everything was his fault. "And what?" Hans barked impatiently. "It doesn't matter Hans, you made it clear that you'd kill me if I left you, and you promised you wouldn't seek me out. All I ask is you keep your promise, I've kept mine." Abby cried into the phone and hung up. "Mr. Hunt, please get Mr. La Rue and go pack a few bags for Abigail. I think she needs to go home sooner for the holiday. Would you mind driving her as well?" Mama asked. "Sure thing Mama, I'll take care of it." Riley nodded and went about to do what was asked. "He's going to be coming isn't he?" Abby asked. "He had planned on coming over for Easter as it was, but I do believe he'll be here by tomorrow and that he'll stay until he sees you." Mama nodded. "You keep me informed?" Abby asked. Mama nodded and patted her knee in a reassuring motion. "And don't you worry about that little one, He'll turn out how you let him turn out, but don't think it'll be easy." Mama told her. "Thanks Mama." Abigail hugged the dark skin woman. Theo arrived home just as Morgan and Riley finished packing a few bags for Abby and had pulled up to the main house. "What's going on?" Theo asked looking between the four out on the porch. "I'm going to go back to my sisters a little earlier." Abby began. "Hans called." Riley added in. Theo's eyebrows rose in alarm, "So he knows you're here?" Theo asked. Abby nodded in silence looking to the ground. "You know he's going to punch me the moment he sees me." It wasn't a question more of a statement. "He'll kill me." Abby added. "No, with you that's an empty threat especially with you carrying his babe." Theo sighed and moved towards her wrapping his arms around her. "Alright Salt, get on going I'll see how well I can keep the wolf at bay." Theo said pulling away after a short silence. "Sure thing Pepper, keep me in the loop." Abby smiled weakly back at him. They had taken to calling each other names Salt and Pepper stuck because it was cute her being a white girl and him being an African American, also they both would laugh and start singing Salt and Pepper's song "Push it".

"Theo, be careful he's jealous. He probably thinks that there is something going on between us." Abby told him as she was about to get in the truck. "There is something going on, you're my pale little sister." Theo smiled. "I'm not pale I just lack the pigment." Abby chuckled. "Stick to your day job, Abbs." Theo shook his head watching her wave goodbye. Holly and John were surprised to see her, "Abby, is everything alright we didn't expect to see you for another week?" Holly asked. "I'm fine Mr. Francis ended up giving me an extra week off and I've missed you guys." Abby lied. "Come in." John said grabbing her bags from Riley and welcoming her in. "Just call me when you're ready to come home Ms. Gennero." Riley said before waving goodbye. "I will Mr. Hunt thank you." Abby waved. Before shutting the door John slowly swept his gaze across the yard seeing who was outside right now. "I hope it's not too much of a bother me just showing up, out of the blue." Abby said softly. "No, it's no problem though next time a little heads up would be nice." Holly smiled at her sister before hugging her. "John, you're awfully quite." Abby said while nudging him. "Sorry, I'm just paranoid that something bad is going to happen." John sighed. "Are people still up in arms about me?" Abby asked looking to the floor. "They'll get over it." John muttered. "Abby, we'll talk more in the morning; the guest room is a little dirty." Holly began. "It'll be fine, goodnight." Abby cut her off.

The next morning, the breakfast table was quiet Lucy and John Jr. barely spoke same with their parents. Abby sat across the table from John and couldn't help, but feel she did something wrong again. "I feel like perhaps, I should go stay in a hotel. I don't want to make life difficult for all of you." Abby sighed breaking the silence of the morning. "No, Abby its fine. A lot happened yesterday and we're all just really tired." Holly tried to assure her. "Holly, just because were family doesn't mean you have to protect me or feel obligated to help me or let me stay here. Besides I can see the kids are a little uneasy with my being here, and John's not to thrilled either." Abby huffed. "No, Abbs you know I love you like you were my own sister…" John began. "But, once everyone in the office knows I'm here they'll give you some heat about me being a traitor and other colorful names. Same with your neighbors, so I'll just go book a hotel for the remainder of my stay don't worry I'll be fine." Abby said. And that's what she did she hailed a taxi and went to the nearest hotel, nothing too fancy just a simple hotel. She checked in and got situated. "This is actually better, that way if work calls I don't have to worry about being over heard." Abby sighed. She did a quick scan of the room to check for bugs, she had also gotten paranoid thanks to Theo, before she picked up the phone and dialed Theo's number. "Mr. Francis' office, this Riley how may I assist you." Riley answered the phone. "Riley, its Abby, I just wanted to call and let you guys know I'm staying at a hotel instead and don't worry everything is fine. Is he there?" Abby waited with baited breath. "Yea, he's here Mr. Francis is speaking with him right now trying to calm him down. He was right you know, first thing he did was punch Othello right in the nose." Riley chuckled. Theo had told them to not use his real name over the phone with anyone especially in the states he was paranoid that he'd be found out. "Do you want to speak with either one?" Riley asked after a moment passed. "No, just let Mr. Francis knows what going on, I'll see you after Easter, bye Riley." Abby said before hanging up the phone.

Meanwhile, at Mr. Francis' house; Theo and Hans stood in Theo's office arguing. "Why was she here Theo?" Hans growled holding a glass of scotch in his hand. "She's having trouble Hans, she needed help. Leaving you was the worst thing she could have done besides saving you that is." Theo sighed. "What aren't you telling me Theo, what kind of trouble?" Hans' eyes narrowed. "It's not for me to say, it's up to Abby if she wants to share it with you." Theo said. "Dammit, Theo tell me what's going on this instant or I'll drive down and search all of New York for her." Hans slammed his glass down on the table, spilling some of the scotch as he did so. "Hans, please give her two weeks she'll be back in two weeks and I'm sure she'll be more than willing to talk to you. In the meantime remain calm and let me speak with her." Theo told him while taking a seat behind his desk. "How do you know she'll be back in two weeks?" Hans asked. "She'll probably be back sooner; everyone in New York pretty much hates her." Theo shrugged taking a sip of his scotch. It was strange for Hans to be on this side of the conversation he normally was the cool collected one, but Abigail had found a way under his skin a way into his heart. He had fallen for her the moment their eyes had made contact. There was a promise in her eyes, a fire he had felt a need to squash, but it proved a difficult task to do. He hoped against hope that Abigail would return to them sooner than the two weeks, he needed her.

A knock sounded at the door drawing both men's attention to it. "Mr. Francis, Ms. Gennero called." Riley said as he opened the door. When neither one spoke he continued, "She has moved from her family's house to a hotel room she has left a number to be able to reach her at." Riley stated. "Is everything alright?" Theo asked a sinking feeling setting in his stomach. "She said everything was fine and refused to speak further on it." Riley told him. "When you left her with her family how did they seem?" Theo probed. "It's going to be tense between them for a while." Riley scratched the back of his head showing his uneasiness. "Give me the number." Theo and Hans stood holding out their hands at the same time. Hans turned glaring at Theo as Riley pulled the number from his pocket and handed it to Theo. Quickly, Theo dialed the number. "Can I get Ms. Gennero's room please." Theo said into the phone. The phone rang a few times before it was answered. "Hello?" Abigail's voice cautiously asked. "Abigail, its Othello." Theo sighed "Hi Othello, I didn't expect you to call me so soon." Abigail sighed in relief. "Riley just told me you moved to a hotel, is everything alright?" Theo asked. "Yes, everything is fine. I just didn't want to be a bother for my family. I'm still not very liked here." Abby shrugged. "Do you need me to send Riley to pick you up and bring you back?" Theo asked. "No, I'm fine besides I'm not ready to face him just yet." Abby told him. A knock sounded at her door, "I have to go Othello someone is at my door. We'll talk later." Abby said before hanging up the phone before he could respond.

Abigail headed to the door, standing next to the door hand on the handle she spoke through the door. "Who is it?" She asked trying to make out who it was through the peep hole. All she could see was a hotel uniform and blonde hair. "Room service." A voice answered. "I didn't order room service, sorry you have the wrong room." She spoke through the door to the man. "I'm sure I have the right room, you are Mr. Gruber aren't you?" The man's voice went dark and he looked up through the peep hole. Abby pushed herself to the door, "My name is Gennero, and if you don't leave right now I'll call the cops." Abby told the man. "You won't be able to hide in there forever Whore. You'll have to come out or open your door at some point and when you do, you'll be sorry you ever spread your legs for that German trash." The man threatened. Abby slide down the door tears in her eyes as she listened to the foot falls retreating from her door. After a few moments of crying next to the door she bolted her door and quickly called Theo back.

The phone rang, "Mr. Fran…." Riley began on the phone before Abby cut him off. "Riley, put Othello on please." Abby cried into the phone. "Abby is everything ok are you hurt?" Riley asked hearing the quiver of fear in her voice. "Please Riley, Let me speak to Othello." Abby cried. "Morgan, please fetch Mr. Francis fast tell him and his guest it's an emergency." Abby heard Riley call to Mr. La Rue. "Abby, Calm down I'm here and I'm not letting go of the phone until they get here ok?" Riley wanted to make sure she would be alright. Once Theo and Hans appeared he informed her that he was handing the phone over and that Morgan and him were on their way there to pick her up and bring her home. Franky Hoffar even called John and let him know to see if he would go watch her until they arrived so she wasn't alone. Hans and Theo heard when John arrived, "Abby, are you in there open the door now." John growled through the door. Hans felt helpless, Theo told him to remain quiet and Riley and Morgan wouldn't allow him to go with them to get her for fear of people seeing him or if the FBI was listening in. Abby placed the phone down on the bed and ran to the door quickly opening it for John. Wrapping her arms around him she wept into his chest.

"What happened Abby?" John asked. Abigail shook her head and kept crying, she hadn't told any of them what had happened she cried herself to sleep begging John not to leave her alone. He kept his promise, Morgan and Riley showed up about four hours later John had called Holly and told her something had happened, but he still wasn't sure what had happened. When Riley got to her side he shook her awake gently. "Abigail, wake up." He cooed softly. Slowly Abigail opened her eyes, "What happened?" Riley asked softly. Abigail shook her head. "Take me home." Was all she said. "They'll take you home Abby, but first you need to tell me what happened." John said kneeling next to her. "Someone threatened me." Abby said simply and refused to make any eye contact. "Who threatened you and what did they say?" John asked. Abigail shook her head once more she didn't know who he was and she refused to repeat what he said because it struck to close to home for her. Abby had thought the same words before about herself, but that man's words held a deeper promise.


	14. Abigail's Threat

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter fourteen: Again sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter It's a little short.

Recap: "What happened Abby?" John asked. Abigail shook her head and kept crying, she hadn't told any of them what had happened she cried herself to sleep begging John not to leave her alone. He kept his promise, Morgan and Riley showed up about four hours later John had called Holly and told her something had happened, but he still wasn't sure what had happened. When Riley got to her side he shook her awake gently. "Abigail, wake up." He cooed softly. Slowly Abigail opened her eyes, "What happened?" Riley asked softly. Abigail shook her head. "Take me home." Was all she said. "They'll take you home Abby, but first you need to tell me what happened." John said kneeling next to her. "Someone threatened me." Abby said simply and refused to make any eye contact. "Who threatened you and what did they say?" John asked. Abigail shook her head once more she didn't know who he was and she refused to repeat what he said because it struck to close to home for her. Abby had thought the same words before about herself, but that man's words held a deeper promise.

 **Chapter Fourteen: Abigail's Threat.**

Morgan picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Franky, its Morgan I need you to hack this hotels security system and look into their camera system and find out who came to Abigail's door. Call us back." Morgan then hung up the phone and looked back to Riley who nodded. John looked between the men, "You do realize that I'm a cop that all it took was me asking the manager of the hotel, right?" Morgan looked down his nose at John. "I used to be an FBI agent, this was the faster way of getting things done and saves us from having to go through the proper channels." John sighed rubbing his face with both hands. "Please, get me out of here." Abby said softly as she moved to stand. "No, sit back down were not leaving until we find out who threatened you and why?" Morgan growled. "It's because I'm carrying his baby, they all think I'm a good for nothing whore." Abby broke down in tears again. "Abigail, listen to me. These people are hypocritical assholes that don't know shit from a hole in the ground. So what you fell in love with a terrorist, but you didn't hurt anyone and what you did for all we know could have saved someone's life." Riley told her taking her hands in his. "Whatever they said is bullshit, you hear me bullshit." Abby nodded while sniffling. "After we find this douche you are going to go home, relax in a nice hot bath, have some hot tea and take care of your little one because you're going to be an awesome mom." Riley smiled up at her from kneeling before her. "Can we at least wait in the truck?" Abby asked while wiping her face with the back of her hand.

Riley looked to John and Morgan who both nodded, it would be a lot easier to get the work done without Abby around. An hour and a half later they were finished and John was arresting the man who threatened his sister-in-law. Morgan joined Riley and Abigail in the truck, the whole ride back was quite no one really knew what to say. It was dark when they reached home, pulling up in her drive way, Morgan unlocked the door as Riley carried Abby in and up the stairs to sleep. He removed her shoes and tucked her in, bidding her a goodnight before descending the stairs to find Hans and Theo standing in the doorway. "Out of my way Morgan." Hans growled. "Please, Mr. Gruber she's had a long day. She is safe, but she needs to rest you can speak with her in the morning." Riley sighed as he cleared the landing. "She can rest later, I want answers now." Hans beautiful face was twisted in rage. "Hans, you'll get your answers, but they can wait until tomorrow. If it makes you feel any better, we'll lock her in the house." Theo said. "Lock her in the house, are you trying to make her hate us too. She has nowhere to go Theo you've said so yourself. She's alone, scared and hurt if you lock her in the house it'll devastate her." Riley hissed. In a short time he's come to feel for Abigail and he's taken her under his wing, she was like a sister to him now and he didn't want to lose her over some stupid lover's quarrel that Hans Gruber was too proud to admit any wrong in.

"Morgan what do you think?" Theo asked the silent man. "Riley is right, after today when she reached out to us for help over her kin it made us kin instead. She wouldn't tell her brother-in-law anything, she would only speak with Riley. She will not go anywhere, without telling one of us first. She needs us more than we need her right now." Morgan sighed running a hand through his ebony hair. His green eyes looked at the occupants of the room. "We'll stay here tonight. That way no one will have to worry." Morgan said taking a seat on the couch. Riley sat on the stairs keeping an eye on Hans as Hans took a seat on the Love seat. Theo shrugged and took a seat at the dining room table. The four men sat quietly for some time before Hans began asking Riley and Morgan questions, "What happened today?" Hans asked. "Abby was threatened, by one of the wait staff at the hotel she was staying at." Riley answered. "Was she harmed?" Hans grew tense as he waited for the answer. "Not physically." Morgan grunted. "The bastard threatened to beat her; he threatened her because of you." Riley growled. "He threatened to…" Riley went to continue, but was cut off by Theo. "I think it is best we switch topics before this gets any more heated than it is now. We wouldn't want to wake Abby." The room fell silent again. Theo had tried to carry on different types of conversations, but it would only lead to other arguments.

The next morning Riley was the first to wake he went upstairs to check on Abigail she was still sleeping soundly. He went back down the stairs to the kitchen and began making breakfast for everyone. The other three woke soon after he began cooking, "Is Abigail still asleep?" Theo asked as he woke stretching. "Yes, I was going to bring her up a plate up as well as her shake the doctor prescribed for stress." Riley smiled sadly. "Why was she prescribed stuff from a doctor?" Hans asked standing from the small couch. "It is one of those things she needs to tell you." Theo answered. "When I bring her up her plate and shake I'll she if she's ready to talk." Riley said. "There's no need." A voice called from the stairwell. Slowly Abigail began to descend the stairs. Hans' eyes scanned her body stopping in her swelling stomach. Hans was at a loss for words. "Hello, Hans." Abigail smiled sadly at him before joining Theo at the table. "How… when… Whose?" Hans stuttered. "Don't worry Hans, He is yours I haven't been with anyone since Mexico." Hans sat back down, "He…" Hans repeated. "Did you know when you left?" Hans asked. Abby shook her head hand subconsciously rubbing her stomach. "Why did you leave?" Hans asked voice breaking slightly. "I wrote you a letter explaining everything, Hans." Abby said sparing him a look. "I should have known you wouldn't read it." Hans moved to her side glaring down at her, "Abigail, I want answers now." Hans stated.

"Hans, have a seat now is not the time for answers. Can we please just enjoy breakfast?" Abby asked with a sigh. Hans went to open his mouth to argue with her, but stopped when she reached out and grabbed his hand placing it on her swollen belly just in time to feel his son kick. A strange feeling of pride flooded through him, as he stared down at his hand on her stomach. "I need help naming him." Abby smiled while caressing the top of his hand that lay on her stomach. This was to moment she was most afraid of this reunion, was he going to accept her back into his life, accept both her and his son. Does he believe her that this is their child? Hans knelt beside her chair eyes fixed on her swollen belly. "Calm now Leon, it'll be alright." He whispered to her stomach and the squirming child in her stopped squirming. Abigail looked at him with wide eyes. "You are never going to leave me again." Hans said possessively eyes burning. Something pulled at Abigail's heart; she looked down at Hans worry shining down on him. "You will leave with me tomorrow, our son shall be born in Germany where he'll be offered the greatest education he can find as well as have everything he should ever want." Hans stood while saying this as did Theo. Theo and Riley looked at Hans hard, both worried for Abigail.

Closing her eyes Abigail was quiet for a few moments, "Hans…" Theo began before stopping as Abby lifted herself out of her seat. "I will not go with you Hans; you are welcomed to stay here until our son is born or you can return home alone." Abigail said flatly. Hans' eyes narrowed at her, he had moved to smack her, but stopped himself. "You will leave with me even if I have to kidnap you. I will raise my son." Hans gritted his teeth holding back the new found possessiveness he felt. "You have learned nothing; this is why I left in the first place." Abigail choked back a sob. "I will not be told what to do Hans; I'm not yours to command." She turned her back on him. "If you want me and OUR child in your life you'll learn to work in tandem with me." Abigail began walking away from him back upstairs when she stopped. "And so help me God if you even try to kidnap me, I will kill myself and your child." Abigail stopped half way up the stairs and glared threating at Hans. Turning having made her point she continued upstairs where she drew a hot bath to soak in. A knock came at the door, "Yes." She called icily. "Abby, I just wanted you to know I have a plate for you in your room." Riley called through the door. "Thank you Riley." She sighed.

After her bath Abigail picked at her now cold breakfast before turning to the window to see Hans and Theo sitting on his front porch talking. Sighing she descended the stair her breakfast plate in hand tossing the remnants in the trash she placed the dirty dish in the sink, before sneaking out the back of her house to walk in the cool spring air. She thought she passed unnoticed since no one had called out to her, as she made her way downhill to a small patch of wild flowers she lowered herself down onto the ground and began picking some of the flowers when a shadow casted over her.


	15. An Understanding

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter fifteen: Again sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter.

Recap: After her bath Abigail picked at her now cold breakfast before turning to the window to see Hans and Theo sitting on his front porch talking. Sighing she descended the stair her breakfast plate in hand tossing the remnants in the trash she placed the dirty dish in the sink, before sneaking out the back of her house to walk in the cool spring air. She thought she passed unnoticed since no one had called out to her, as she made her way downhill to a small patch of wild flowers she lowered herself down onto the ground and began picking some of the flowers when a shadow casted over her.

 **Chapter Fifteen:An Understanding.**

"Why so sad a face on such a beautiful day?" A tenor voice asked. Abigail's head spun fast looking up shock clear on her face mixed with worry. She stared up at Agent Gideon; he smiled down at her before gesturing her to stay seated as he lowered himself down into the grass next to her. "Don't worry Abigail; I'm not here on business." He said as he looked up into the sky smiling. "It's hard to believe that so much can go on in this world when you sit out here in the calm of the wilderness. It's enough to make you forget the evils of the world." Gideon sighed. "Why are you here?" Abby asked the man. "Your Brother-in-law called me and asked me if I had time to check on you." Gideon said without looking back at her. "I'm fine, just had a rough couple of days." Abby frowned as she looked back to the houses. "As I said I'm not here on business. Mr. Gruber and Mr. Gilyard are not going to be taken into custody." Agent Gideon's smile never faded. "The question is Abigail, are you ok with everything that is happening and what are you going to do?" Gideon asked. "I don't know what to do." Abigail sighed. "I still have feelings for Hans, but he hasn't changed. I feel like I'm taking advantage of Theo's generosity as well as the others here because I'm unable to earn my keep. I can't go home because everyone hates me for falling in love with Hans." Abigail said softly. "I threatened to kill myself and my child this morning, if he tried to kidnap me." Gideon sat there listening he knew she need to work through things on her own he would give the advice that he could give, but ultimately it was her choice. "Do you think people can change?" Abby asked. "I believe that given proper motivation one can change their ways if they want to." Gideon nodded. "How do you know when someone is being sincere with wanting to change?" Abby probed. "That is the hardest thing in the world to figure out. As a behavioral analyst dealing with the type of criminal's I deal with I find it hard to find a sincere bone in their bodies." Gideon sighed. "However; Mr. Gruber has spared your life on more than one occasion, from what you have told me he does love you in some way. It sounds like he wants to raise a family with you as well." Gideon said.

Abby nodded silently looking down at a flower in her hand. "Is he abusive?" Gideon asked. Abigail thought back on the short time she spent with Hans. He had struck her quite a few times, and she thought about things he said. In a way he was abusive, but on some occasions she had started it she had provoked him. She rationalized this not in a way a victim would but as an officer would. In Nakatomi she didn't make things easy on herself, she knew the situation and she kept egging him on, taunting him whenever John got the best of him. She had been hurt to find out that the man she had fallen in love with so easily on the plane was the same man killing people and stealing. She never once tried to understand why he did what he did or why he was the way he was. She tried to instantly change him into the man she had believed he was when they had first met. Didn't he try and do likewise with her, though. Abigail moved to stand, Agent Gideon jumped to his feet to help her. "I need to talk to him." Abigail said. Gideon nodded, "Do you need help back to the house?" He asked. "No, thank you Agent Gideon I would appreciate it, if you didn't tell my family everything." She said turning to shake the man's hand. He accepted it nodding and wishing her luck as he went around the backside to his car.

Theo and Hans were coming down from the house as she departed from Agent Gideon. Hans ran to her, "Who was that?" Hans asked suspiciously. "That was Agent Gideon; John had asked him to come check on me." Abby sighed. Hans hand dove into his jacket Abby stopped him. "No Hans no more bloodshed." Abby said firmly. "We need to talk." Abby wrapped her arms around Hans' right arm pulling it from his jacket. She began walking back to the house. "Hans, I'm sorry." She began pulling Hans attention to her. He ripped his arm from her grasp hand quickly pulling the gun from his jacket. Abby didn't even turn to look at him, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier and that I left you with only a note to explain everything. I'm madly in love with you. My heart aches every time I think about you." Abby hugged herself as Hans slowly lowered the gun. "I just couldn't live with myself if I allowed you to keep treating me the way you were. I realized now that it was unfair of me to expect so much from you when I barely know you. It wasn't just your fault it was mine as well, we didn't know anything about each other than the small amount of information we shared on the plane." Abby finally turned to face him. His brow was furled in concentration, his eyes locked onto hers the moment she turned to face him his hazel eyes burning deep into her ocean blue hues searching for any trace of a lie.

"Hans, I don't want to be away from you." Abby confessed. "We both need to work on this relationship and getting to know each other, but no more crime please." She all but begged tears falling from her eyes. Hans moved towards her cautiously, but with purpose. Hans took her chin in his left hand and raised it once again making eye contact, gun still gripped securely in his right hand. Slowly his grip on her chin relaxed as his left thumb wiped her tears from her cheek before grasping the back of her neck possessively as he wrapped his right arm around her the butt of his gun digging into her back her pulled her to him claiming her lips hungrily. She understood this as his agreement, his confession that he was as mad about her as she was about him. Her tears didn't cease as they kissed, Theo slipped away leaving the two alone he had stuck around to ensure Hans would not harm Abby and it no longer looked that way. The two lovers held each other; they've been thirsting for this moment and barely came up for air. When they did part it was to look at each other, ensuring what was happening was real and not a dream.

Slowly, they turned to the small guest house strolling peacefully to it. Everything from that morning forgotten, all wrongs forgiven; all that mattered is that they both needed the other as badly as they needed to breathe. Once inside the house Hans led her to the sofa and helped her down, he went to the kitchen retrieving her, a glass of water and as well as a glass of scotch that Morgan had brought over last night for his self. Sitting beside each other they simply sat there in silence his arm around her shoulders happy to have her by his side.


	16. A new Rival steps into the fold

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter Sixteen: Again sorry for the long wait. I hope you like this chapter, it's a little on the short side, but I didn't want to hold back any longer than I have.

Recap: "Hans, I don't want to be away from you." Abby confessed. "We both need to work on this relationship and getting to know each other, but no more crime please." She all but begged tears falling from her eyes. Hans moved towards her cautiously, but with purpose. Hans took her chin in his left hand and raised it once again making eye contact, gun still gripped securely in his right hand. Slowly his grip on her chin relaxed as his left thumb wiped her tears from her cheek before grasping the back of her neck possessively as he wrapped his right arm around her the butt of his gun digging into her back her pulled her to him claiming her lips hungrily. She understood this as his agreement, his confession that he was as mad about her as she was about him. Her tears didn't cease as they kissed, Theo slipped away leaving the two alone he had stuck around to ensure Hans would not harm Abby and it no longer looked that way. The two lovers held each other; they've been thirsting for this moment and barely came up for air. When they did part it was to look at each other, ensuring what was happening was real and not a dream.

Slowly, they turned to the small guest house strolling peacefully to it. Everything from that morning forgotten, all wrongs forgiven; all that mattered is that they both needed the other as badly as they needed to breathe. Once inside the house Hans led her to the sofa and helped her down, he went to the kitchen retrieving her, a glass of water and as well as a glass of scotch that Morgan had brought over last night for his self. Sitting beside each other they simply sat there in silence his arm around her shoulders happy to have her by his side.

 **Chapter Sixteen: A new Rival steps into the fold.**

Around Lunch Hans had fixed them something light to eat and they sat down across the table and began to share information about each other. Just as they were finishing up with lunch a knock came at the door. Hans answered it as Abby clean the table, Theo stood in the doorway. "Mama has requested you come to dinner." Theo said with a smile. "No." Hans said and was about to close the door. "Hans…" Abigail chided him. "I'm sorry Theo, we'd love to join you and Mama for dinner." Abby said softly coming to join Hans at the door. She placed an arm around Hans as she faced Theo. "The others will be joining as well." Theo informed them. "That's fine were all friends here." Abby smiled and looked up at Hans. He visibly wasn't happy, but he kept his lips sealed at the moment.

Abigail spoke with Theo for a few more seconds before saying goodbye and closing the door. Hans left her side at that moment and made himself another drink. "Hans, I know you don't want to go to this dinner, but you can't be rude to them." Abby sighed. "We've only just made up, it's rude of them to trespass on our alone time." Hans huffed. "Hans, we'll have plenty of alone time in the future so much so we might threaten to kill each other who knows how many times. Please be nice Mama has helped me out a lot." Abby said while waddling over to him. Grabbing his hand, she led him back to the couch, taking the drink she placed it down on the table and with both hands on his shoulders she urged him to sit. Once he sat down she took a seat on his knee running a hand through his dark hair. With her eyes fixated on his hair he looked into her face which held a slight frown. "I'll be nice." He sighed and when she only briefly looked down with a smile he knew something else was on her mind. "What's wrong?" He asked. She touched his hair once more, looking down into his eyes before curling up into him. "I miss your natural hair color." She pouted lightly causing him to laugh. "It'll grow out." Hans promised. "Now about Leon?" He asked his tone turning serious Abby had been avoiding that subject. "I'll go with you." She said softly. "He'll be born in Germany?" He asked softly stroking the back of her head. She nodded in response finding she couldn't speak it out loud. She realized it was safer for her child to grow up away from the hostility thrown her way, and that even her sister would never love her child like she should. Holly and John, even the children would look at Leon and see Hans because of what Hans had done Leon would never be accepted by her family.

She had no other choice her family was now him and Theo there was no one else that would protect her and her child the way they needed to be protected. She knew Hans would not let anything befall his son. As Hans sat there holding her in his lap she could feel a sense of protection radiating from him through her. She knew this was where she belonged, here in his arms. "Hans…" Abby called his name softly. "Hm." Hans gave a guttural. "Are you going to tell your Brother?" She asked. Hans was quiet for a long moment his body had tensed up for the briefest moment. "Simon will find out; I won't need to tell him anything." Hans sighed. "Let's not talk about others at the moment, let's get back to you and me." Hans told her as he lifted her chin so he could kiss her lips. He picked her up, as he stood and carried her upstairs to her bedroom. There they laid his arms wrapped about her, breathing in her scent quietly telling her about his home and his life growing up. Around 7pm they left the quest house and walked slowly to the main house. The others were already there waiting for them to arrive. Hans didn't speak much at the dinner neither did Morgan, but Abigail had found Morgan didn't speak too much as it was unless it was to prove a point he didn't believe in ideal chit chat. Riley fussed over Abigail the whole dinner which Hans was not too happy about. Hans had spoken a little with Franky and Theo during the dinner as Abigail's attention was being pulled to Riley and Mama. "So is everything working out?" Theo asked Hans quietly. "Yes." Hans answered through gritted teeth. Riley was trying to feed Abigail something off his plate, Hans eyes narrowed as Abigail lent forward to receive the parcel of food laughing jovially. Hans eyes locked with Riley's as soon as Riley looked up and taunting smirk swept across Riley's features as he took the fork Abigail had just ate from and placed it in his mouth his eyes never dropping from Hans'.

Abby turned to look at Hans, and her smile dropped as she looked back to Riley then back to Hans. Mama must have noticed as well as she had stood from the table asking Riley to help her in the kitchen for a moment. Morgan stood as well preparing to help Riley stand and to the kitchen should Mama ask for it. Abby stood ignoring the rest of the people at the table and approached Hans Chair. His eyes were dark with Jealousy and hatred, it was the same look he had worn when He had thought John and her were a thing back at Nakatomi, but now they were even darker. When Abby stood behind him his eyes never left Riley as Riley stood. Riley watched Abigail put a reassuring hand on Hans' shoulder and watched Hans hand moved up and cup hers in his, before his eyes met back with Hans who now wore a satisfied smirk. "Thank you Mama for dinner, it was superb." Abigail called to the older woman. "Theo, thank you for inviting us we'll have to do this again. Next time Hans and I will host." Abby said as she turned to hug the darker man. "That would be nice, and perhaps next time I'll get to see my nephew with my own eyes." Theo said placing two hands on Abigail's belly. "Let's just hope, he doesn't get his father's personality." Abby chuckled. At this Hans finally turned to look at the pair ignoring Riley as Riley helped pick up the dishes from the table. "I do believe it was this personality that attracted you to me, I just hope that our child doesn't learn your colorful language." Hans said as he stood smacking her lightly on the bottom. "Hmm, perhaps personality wasn't the best word. How about I hope he doesn't develop your jealous nature." Abby corrected herself as she hugged Hans. "I like to keep and protect what's mine." Hans smirked down at Abby as he wrapped his arms about her.

After this Abby and Hans turned to say goodbye to Franky and Morgan both simply nodded and went back to their quiet discussion as Abby broke away from Hans for a second to go into the kitchen and say goodbye to Mama and Riley. "He doesn't deserve her Mama." Riley sighed as Abby quietly pushed open the door. "Whether Hans deserves her or not, they're in love Riley. Abigail has loved that man since she laid eyes on him, there was never gonna be a you and her. Her love for you is that of a sibling, not a lover." Mama explained to him. Riley who was doing the dishes stopped and turned to look at Mama rag in hand. Seeing Abigail at the door he stopped and looked down at the floor. Mama turned and sighed upon seeing her. "How long have you been standing there?" Riley asked softly, so softly Abby barely heard him. "Not long, I'm sorry I should have knocked." Abby rubbed her arms ackwardly. "I just wanted to say goodnight." Abby said after a few moments of silence. "I'm sorry." She said again and hurried from the room. "Abby!" Riley called to her throwing down the dish rag as he hurried after her. She was already in Hans arms when Riley made it out of the kitchen. "Abby." Riley breath sadly. "I'm sorry Riley, I didn't mean to overhear." Abby said staring at the ground. She didn't know how to handle this and she felt it would have been better if she had never found out of Riley's true feelings. "Abs, it's ok I've been wanting to tell you." Riley huffed looking from Abby to everyone else in the room. Only Mama knew what was going on and what the two were talking about. "I'm not going to blame you, but please be honest with me is it true what Mama just said?" Riley asked. Abigail refused to look at him, she was having difficulty answering him.

She didn't want to be the reason his heart was broken nor did she want to know that she had hurt him in anyway. "Please Abs tell me so I know what I have to do." Riley all but begged. "I'll be leaving with Hans to Germany in a few days." Abby murmured. "I thought you said you wanted your son born over here?" Theo asked. "That was when I wanted my sister and her family to come see him, but then Hans wouldn't be there for the birth of his son and that's something he should be there for." Abby looked to Hans. Hans was looking at Riley who was now glaring daggers at him. "You don't deserve her or her child." Riley blurted out suddenly.


	17. Heartbroken and Falling

**Falling Into You**

Authors Note: First off, I do not own or have any rights to any of the 'Die Hard' Franchise. This is purely a fan-based story. I am not making anything from this no money, nothing. Second, This is an O.C. Story if you don't like O.C. stories or you feel it's Mary Sue don't read it. It has violence, mature themes, and strong language. You have been advised. Thank you!

Here's chapter Seventeen: This might be the last chapter for this story. As of right now I cannot foresee me continuing it. All I will tell you is Yes Abigail has Hans' child and names him Leon, besides that I'm unsure of anything else in the story beyond what I've written below. I want to take a moment now to thank each and every one of you who have read this story, and an overwhelming thank you to those who favorited it, followed it and left reviews. I love you all so much. I apologize for how long certain updates took and I appreciate your patience and loyalty. I might write another Die hard story in the future or I may continue this one. Thank you all again. Enjoy.

Recap: She didn't want to be the reason his heart was broken nor did she want to know that she had hurt him in anyway. "Please Abs tell me so I know what I have to do." Riley all but begged. "I'll be leaving with Hans to Germany in a few days." Abby murmured. "I thought you said you wanted your son born over here?" Theo asked. "That was when I wanted my sister and her family to come see him, but then Hans wouldn't be there for the birth of his son and that's something he should be there for." Abby looked to Hans. Hans was looking at Riley who was now glaring daggers at him. "You don't deserve her or her child." Riley blurted out suddenly.

 **Chapter Sixteen: Heartbroken and Falling.**

Riley blurted out suddenly. "She is carrying my child and whether I deserve her or not, it is not for you to decide." Hans growled at Riley. "Abby, please don't be blinded there was a reason you left him." Riley stated. "Hans and I have spoken about my reasons earlier, we have agreed for the sake of our son and our own sanity that we'll try working things out." Abby began. "Riley, you don't know me. You've only known the broken me, I'm not usually the damsel I was a detective Hans and I are opposites. When we had first met we were on a plane to L.A. we didn't know anything about each other, we spoke, flirted and then we made an agreement that should we ever meet again and still be single we'd go on a date." Abby recanted her and Hans Story. "I never imagined I was going to see him again, the Handsome mysterious German man I had enjoyed speaking with so much. It was like a dream on that plane, neither of us told each other everything and yet somehow we had. When I had seen Hans at Nakatomi, I was furious and the worse part was not at Hans I was mad at myself because I had realized I had fallen for Hans and he was not a prince charming. As much as I tried resisting him in Nakatomi I couldn't my body was set on fire any time he touched me. Anytime he spoke to me a shiver of excitement would run down my spine. I enjoyed watching him work, watching him squirm when things didn't go his way. While I knew in my heart all of this my head kept telling me he's on the wrong side of the law and I must stop him." Abby was smiling softly.

"There were moments when he had hurt me and threatened me that had made me fear for a moment, but then he'd change his hazel eyes would soften and he'd mutter something under his breath. He had told me at one point in the night he had never wanted to show that side of himself to me that he had planned finding me after Nakatomi and asking me out. We had worked our way under each other's skin and neither of us knew exactly how much. As much as I tried denying it I had fallen in love with Hans since the moment I had met him. I fell into those deep hazel eyes of his and was lost until now. I believe that Hans and I can be happy and that he is a good person deep down inside." Abigail explained to Riley and everyone else. A silence had fallen over the room, Riley sat down in the nearest chair. He didn't know what else to say, he still didn't believe Hans was right for Abigail, but could that be because he had feelings for her that he had fallen for her like she had for Hans. What of Hans did Hans feel the same as her or was it only a game to him. These thoughts flashed through Riley's mind as he sat dejected by the woman he loved. Hans was now at Abby's side holding her to him, apparently, Abby had started shaking when she confessed her true feelings for Hans. "Abigail, I'm making this promise to you here and now in front of your friends." Hans said after a long quiet had fallen over them. "I promise I will strive to bring you nothing, but love and happiness. I'll try to be more understanding of your feelings and needs as well as that of our child's." Hans slowly moved away from her. "My love for you is what drives me insane. I have never felt this way about anyone before. I'm sorry that I can be an asshole and headstrong. I'm also sorry that I've scared you, I never wanted to." Hans slowly descended to one knee releasing Abby's hands.

Hans reached into his jacket pocket, "Abigail Gennero, I would like it very much if you'd do me the honor of binding yourself to me for better or worse; To point out to me when I'm being an asshole and to turn me from the life I've led so far?" Hans asked holding out a beautiful sapphire ring encrusted with small diamonds around the sapphire atop a white gold fixture. "Hans, though I doubt you'll truly change I believe that you love me and nothing would make me happier at this moment than to become your wife." Abigail cried gently. Hans slipped the ring onto her slender finger before standing and pulling her into a passionate kiss. Everyone except Riley gathered around the couple to wish them happiness. Riley sat stock still shocked beyond measure so much had happened in so little time. "What are you going to tell your sister?" He suddenly asked face sullenly looking at the small group. "The truth, I'll tell her once I'm Europe." Abby responded sadly. "So, that's it then, you're just gonna run away with your prince charming and call your family to tell them?" Riley hissed standing from his chair. "Listen, Riley I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. I didn't want to hurt anyone, but I can't help who I fall in love with. I hope that we can still be friends, you were like a brother to me and while I love you it's not the way you want. I would like you and everyone here to be at my wedding and although I'd like my sister there I understand that she'll never forgive me and never understand why I love Hans. Please don't be like her I would like you to give me away." Abby said softly cautiously taking his hand. Riley nodded fighting back tears and anger as he firmly yet gently hugged Abby.

The next day, Hans and Abigail said their goodbyes and got on a plane to France where their journey together would resume. They barely spoke a word to each other the whole flight to Paris, Hans held her hand tightly and would keep looking over to her to ensure he wasn't dreaming as Abigail slept or read quietly. This is how they had met and how they had begun falling into one another.

Fin.


End file.
